Live once, Live twice, Love forever
by Narumina12
Summary: Danny and Vlad have been getting subtle hints from the universe around them that they're not supposed to be enemies,that they were actually lovers in a past life They don't actually find out until after Danny's assignment to read Jonas of the Living Dead and he becomes infatuated with it and since big things can happen in a day,what about a weekend alone with the frootloop? VMxDF
1. Chapter 1

A small village resting on the shore, small and seemingly peaceful. Unfortunately, while it normally was, today was not a day for such kind activities as was the norm, today was the execution of two people, said to be born of Satan himself. A young woman with brown hair and icy blue eyes was kicking and screaming in the grasp of the villagers, her clothes were ratty and looked as if they'd been worn 10 times before. Near her, a man with graying black hair and dark blue eyes just accepted his fate.

Their eyes met for a split second but she instantly knew what he wanted, she stopped her struggle and fell limp, doing the same as the man. He smiled softly to the woman as tears ran down both of their faces.

Once they reached the center of the town the were tied to stakes beside each other, but instead of the usual wood being placed at their feet, there was currently nothing.

"Jonas, is this it?" The woman asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, my love."

"Why are they so angry over something we had no power over? Something we had no choice on?"

"It doesn't matter what we say, they'll believe whatever they wish. Though it is important that _we _know the truth, it does not matter otherwise. Will you heed my words, Jacqueline?"

The woman took a sharp breath in, "Of course, Jonas. I'll miss you."

"Do not speak like that, we will see each other again, hopefully in a time when ghosts like ourselves are accepted instead of shunned."

The villagers each brought a basket full of blood red roses with purple stems and leaves instead of green.

"I love you, little badger."

"I love you as well, my crazy old man..."

* * *

"-And that's the end of _Jonas of the Living Dead" _Mr Lancer said to his class, "You will have a test on this on Monday when you return, so some of you may want to reread the book so you remember even the smallest detail and-... Mr. Fenton? Fenton. DANIEL!"

Danny jumped in his seat, for once he wasn't sleeping in class, he was actually entranced by the book and began rereading it constantly since they started reading it, this wasn't the first time he had been caught in his usual trance.

Mr. Lancer sighed, "Well, I expect Daniel to do well on this for once, so that should motivate the rest of you to hop on it so you don't get left in his footsteps. Mr. Fenton, I expect to see you after class, again"

Danny groaned and set his book down once the bell rang, Mr. Lancer had impeccable timing when it came to the bell. He walked towards his teacher, "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

The older man sighed again, "I can understand you being entranced in this book," He took a deep breath in and looked away, "Even more then you know, but I would appreciate it if you would at least listen during class. Even if that means just leaving your book with me at the beginning of class."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, but I just can't help it, this book... It just..."

"Feels familiar? Almost like you've lived through it?" Danny looked shocked to have his teacher say what was on his mind, but thought nothing of it and nodded. "It is considered to be a true story by some, I'm one of those people, it's very well possible you might've been either Jonas or Jacqueline in a past life."

"What? How could I be Jackie in a past life? She was a girl!"

Mr. Lancer smiled, "That's not the way past lives work Daniel, every soul has two different sides, one that's soft and fragile, that side is known as the female side, the other is rough and hardened, that is considered the male. Which ever one shines through the most doesn't make your sex any different. That's why some people tend to become cross dressers and the like. I've noticed that although your male side shines through a good amount of time, your female side shows just as much. Does this make any sense?" The older hoped that his speech was not too lost on the boy.

"Y-yeah, I think, the way someone thinks isn't the way the body is perceived? Right?"

Lancer smiled, "Yes, exactly. Now, I can't believe I have to tell you this, no more reading in the middle of class?"

"Sure, I'll just give it to Jazz before school and get her to hide it somewhere. I'll only-" Danny was cut off by the breath of cold air that slipped through his lips, "Sorry, may I leave?"

Lancer nodded and Danny shot out of the room. The bald man shook his head, 'It seems the boy has more in common with them then he cares to admit to me. No matter, it is not my job to meddle, it is to push them together. All I need to do is find the other, hopefully the gods will show me mercy...'

* * *

Danny ran into the boys bathroom and looked under the stalls for people, whatever creator is out there he was thanking them as he transformed and flew out of the bathroom.

It didn't take long to find Vlad just standing on the side of the gate to the school, he just stood there silently. Danny floated over him then lowered his face to Vlad's height, hoping to scare him, "What's up frootloop?"

Vlad didn't jump but just stared into the boy's curious eyes, they reminded him of something, something that once stood out in his memory as a happy, yet pain filled memory. "Nothing that concerns Phantom, but it does involve Fenton."

"Ok, just hide me so I can change back."

Vlad raised a brow at the boy's sudden trust of him, but did so none-the-less. He looked at the boy to find him holding a book at his side.

Danny's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "So what's going on? Mom and Dad going on another convention and leaving me with you so we could have 'bonding time'?"

Vlad gave a smirk at how well he knew his parents, "Yes actually, you'll be staying with me at my mansion for the weekend."

"Yep, and Jazz is going to stay with Mom's sister right?"

"Oooh, nope, that's wrong, she's staying with her friend for her birthday."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with, I have a book to read."

Vlad walked over to a sleek black porsche and opened the passenger door for the boy, who raised a brow at the gentle-manliness the other was showing, but thought nothing of it and got in anyway. Vlad walked around to the other side and sat in the driver's seat.

"Didn't know the frootloop could drive." Danny teased.

"We 'Fruitloops' still have normal skills besides ghost-hunting and the like. I wonder if badgers do anything besides school and ghost-hunting as well." Vlad retorted with a playful smirk.

"... Not really, I hang out with Sam and Tucker every now and then, but time with them has gotten shorter and shorter..."

Vlad felt a slight joy in this, 'this means I spend more time with him then his own friends! Granted, not in the way I would've liked, but it works for me!'. He also felt slightly guilty, it also meant he was the one stealing the boy's sleep and study time. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'll try to dull down on the 'evil schemes' a bit." he smiled to the boy and found that he was smiling at the window. "So, what are you reading?"

Danny jumped a bit, his mind wandering to lost memories that he only remembered for a split second, "Oh, um, _Jonas of the Living_ _Dead_, I'm no expert, but, It's a good story... To be honest, I've already read it like 70 times already. It's good for a romance novel."

"Hm, I've never heard of it, would you mind summarizing it for me?"

Danny hesitated, but saw no harm in telling a story to the older. 'I mean really, how is he going to make an evil plan from an old romance?', "Well, It's about a Prince, Prince Jonas von Shay the..."

"The third? If I remember my history correctly he was a prince of a small country that only had three nearby villages, he never became king because of an incident concerning his lover. I thought that was foolish of his father to even consider taking his inheritance for something as foolish as that."

"Yeah, him. Well the story says that he was made a half ghost because he had been deathly ill and was fed... um those flowers you used on me back when you had the infa-map."

"Blood roses."

"That's it, he was fed blood roses as a way to ward off the evil spirits that were plaguing him, but, you know how that works, death and ghost hunting stuff tend to not mix well."

"So he became a Halfa? Interesting, that would explain why he had so many sudden disappearances."

"He was scarred from the experience and his fiance refused to go through with the wedding. He cut himself off from the rest of the world for years until he started sneaking out to an abbey to pray among the nuns. One in particular he came by just to see her. Her name was Jacqueline Honri she was a runaway from her home of France and became a nun that he was closest to."

"I take it, they fell in love at first sight."

"Hardly, she was forced to look after him and while he flirted with her she would argue with him about all the things he's not doing for his country, she actually hated him."

The car stopped, "Well, I'll find a copy of the book to read myself, for now, I'll show you your room and we'll get to bed."

Danny nodded and followed the older.

* * *

**Narumina12: What's up everyone!**

**Vlad: Hm, you always seem to go too fast for everyone's liking, try slowing down a bit, I mean you could've easily made another 3 chapters from this one.**

**Naru: I have school, leave me alone, if I could spend time rereading my stories, JUST to see what more I could add in extra adn seperate them more, MSB would've been much longer and I would've been more likely to lose interest in it.**

**Danny: I like the idea of a reason between our so-called 'love'. I still don't like the pedophilia though.**

**Naru: Look at it this way, you're the only two hybrids, 1 of course fandom is going to go crazy over the whole *voice changes all squeaky and girlly* 'you're the only two of your kind, now they gotta get married and have lots o' babehs!' *normal voice* 2 It's cute, I mean, lonely guy that doesn't look any older then he did in college and angsty teen with parent issues. 3 your faults for teasing each other so much. and 4 Forbidden romance is another huge turn on.**

**Vlad: do you have these written down?**

**Naru: You dare insult me like that? Those are just off the top of my head.**

**Danny: So why do you like pompous pep?**

**Naru: The main reason I like most of my Yaoi couples, I like both characters. I like both Ben and Kevin from Ben 10, ok HERE'S BEVIN! I like Bon and Rin from Blue exorcist BOOM BONXRIN.**

**Danny:... I'll say this you're crazier then the frootloop in a good way.**

**Naru: Thanks, I've got alot more, but I want to get on with this story so BYE!**

**Vlad: Narumina12 does not own Danny Phantom.**

**Naru: If I did, Vlad wouldn't be stuck in space and the series would've been continued.**

**Danny: Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're here again?"

Jonas turned to see the blue eyed nun he met the day before with a pocket bible at her side. She had such a young face, about 20 or so, next to her, he felt ancient at his age of 43.

"Yes, you could say I felt god calling for me."

"Stop lying. I can easily tell you came here for something else." she said. "Besides, there's a rumor among the nuns that any one who lies in front of that particular statue is cursed with bad luck worse then breaking a mirror."

Jonas was taken aback by the woman's retort but chuckled as if she told a bad pun, "I felt compelled to come here. As if by instinct, I even waited here."

"What do your instincts tell you now?"

Jonas walked to the woman, "They're telling me to kiss you."

"It seems your instincts are completely useless then, I was hoping you could share some wisdom with me."

Jonas raised a brow to the woman, "Wisdom? What kind?"

She pondered for a bit, "... Why do you always look so sickly?

Jonas growled in his throat, "I prefer not to speak of it. It was merely the beginning of a long painful time for me."

"Fine..." Jonas began stroking her face with his finger, "Why do you wear a hood?"

His growl deepened, "Another part of that time."

"Fine, then here is my final question, why does your aura reek of death?"

His growl intensified and his hand gripped her throat, "I swear woman, do not continue your talk of such things that bring horrid memories of mine back to life."

The woman held slight fear in her eyes, but you'd have to dig deep to see it. "I don't know of your past m'lord, forgive me if I hit a sensitive subject. I will not ask any further questions." his grip loosened and she turned on her heel to walk away. He stood there in shock and regret as he watched her retreating figure.

* * *

Vlad woke with a start at his dream. It was so life-like, he was someone else, a man named Jonas. He had all of the man's memories at that moment, but they left him once he woke up. He could remember his dream though, what happened in it. The woman was very familiar, and while her voice had a bite to it, he loved hearing it. Vlad closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath in. She had left him breathless, even in his waking.

The billionaire pushed it to the back of his mind for now, he probably had to wake up Daniel so they could start their days. He felt a shift next to him and saw Danny sleeping on the edge of his bed. Vlad's eyes widened at finding the boy in his bed and he fell of off the side he was on and caused the boy to jump and shoot up from his laying position.

"V-VLAD?!" Danny exclaimed as he mimicked the older's previous actions of falling over. Unfortunately, Danny decided to just sleep in his boxers so when Vlad peeked over he saw slender pale legs spread out and gripping at the bed as an attempt of staying up. Danny readjusted himself so he was glaring at Vlad from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Danny yelled.

"I do believe you are mistaken my boy, this is MY room. So I must ask what you are doing here?" Vlad stood up, lucky for him he had his black pajamas instead of just his undergarments.

Danny seemed to shrink as he curled up, "I-I don't know... I remember having a nightmare and going to get a glass of water. Everything just breaks off there." Danny felt around his throat and flinched, Vlad noticed the bruise on the boy's neck and flinched, could he have tried to strangle the boy in his sleep? All because of a dream?

"Where did you get that?" Vlad pointed to the bruise on the boy's throat.

"I don't know, I don't tend to keep track of my injuries anymore..." Danny said spitefully. And even though Vlad could hear the venom in the younger halfa's voice he was more focused on the boy's neck and legs, he licked his lips unconsciously. Danny noticed this and blushed, but said nothing as he walked away silently.

Vlad was brought out of his fantasy by the slam of a door. He realized what he was doing and growled at his own foolish actions. He pulled off his pajamas and switched it out with his usual suit, brushed his teeth and pulled his sliver hair back in the usual ponytail. He looked into the mirror and saw the flash of a man with blue skin, red eyes and a purple cloak, a smile splayed across his face. Vlad jumped as his mind wandered to his dream yet again.

'I don't know what I need, but if anyone knows... Una will.' Vlad began thinking up a scheme to have Daniel distracted long enough to sneak into the Ghost Zone long enough to seek out his old friend.

* * *

Danny was having his own problem concerning the other Halfa, he liked to have Vlad stare at him like that, that disturbed him greatly. He walked into his temporary room and pulled on his jeans and T-shirt. Though once he walked into the bathroom he realized he forgot his toothbrush at home and groaned.

"Forget something?" Danny's head whipped around to find Clockwork in the doorway holding his usual time staff in one hand and his toothbrush in the other.

"Clockwork? Why are you here?"

"Two simple reasons Daniel, 1: Toothbrush," Clockwork handed said object to Danny, "and 2: Vlad will try to ditch you so he can go to the Ghost Zone, I want you to follow him, and don't reveal yourself until you are told. Are we clear?"

"... Ok, I guess... Hey uh, Clockwork, would you mind telling me something?"

"I'm sorry Daniel, but you can wait for that question, it would be best if you do, she's much better at explaining then I am." Clockwork waved his staff to the mirror and flew in with out even listening to Danny's protests.

Danny pouted, "Maybe 'she' is better explaining because she listens more!" Danny growled at the mirror.

After brushing his teeth he got lost on his way to the dining room and had to have one of the maids guide him down. Once they finally got there he turned to her and nodded with a small "Thank you."

Vlad was already sitting at the head of the table and felt jealous of the maid for a slight moment but quickly shook it off.

"I see you are now fully dressed." Vlad teased as Danny sat at the other head of the table. "Now why must you sit so far away? You must know the expression 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?'."

Danny tsk'd and sat in the chair closest to Vlad, his face turned a slight red at Vlad resting his head on his arms and smirking at the boy.

"What's for breakfast?" Danny asked to try and hide his embarrassment from the older.

Vlad frowned at the lack of reaction from his teasing, "Well, I've got some business at the office to take care of so it might be best to have cereal as a quick meal."

The maid that guided Danny came back out with two bowls, "I'm sorry Mr. Masters but we haven't gone shopping for your usual cereal yet, the others and I thought you wouldn't mind eating some of the child's cereal you reserve for guests children."

"Of course not, what is it?"

"Fruitloops." The bowl was lowered and both halfas saw the bowls full of milk and fruitloops. Danny stifled his laughter until the maid left, then burst into laughter, tears prickled his eyes as he lost his breath. Vlad just sat there watching the scene with crossed arms.

"Are you done yet?"

"N-no... Oh god... I- Th-that was..." The boy was thrown into another violent fit of laughter and Vlad couldn't help but smile and shake his head at that point. Danny finally calmed down, "That was as funny as putting a smiley face on Sam's cake for her birthday. We told her that since she was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian she couldn't eat it and we'd get most of it."

Vlad chuckled, "That was good, I haven't laughed in a while."

"Don't you mean 'haven't laughed NORMALLY in a while,' you always are laughing about some stupid plan of yours." Danny said with his signature smirk, happy that his embarrassment was forgotten.

"Yes, well I'm glad that you were there to stop those 'stupid plans'." Vlad laughed, then stopped and realized just what he had said, "Well, a few anyway, the ones that put too many people for my liking in danger."

Danny felt Vlad getting flustered, but unlike the man near him, he wasn't going to push it, "So you said you had to leave for work?"

Vlad jumped and looked at his watch as to act like he really had to go to work, "Ah yes, well it seems breakfast will have to be on the go, farewell Little Badger." As Vlad ran out of the room, Danny couldn't stop the pain that came from that nickname. He knew it was annoying before, but painful is new, yet fairly familiar, it reminded him of... 'Jonas...'

* * *

**Naru: Yo, sup my peeps! *licks the sugar off of a peep***

**Danny: How'd you get that? It's September.**

**Naru: Vlad owns a small peeps factory.**

**Vlad: I do?**

**Naru: You do if I say you do... So, yeah ya do.**

**Vlad: Well, I think you know what that means *looks at Danny evilly***

**Danny: *looks at Naru nervously* That we all are gonna get peeps for Easter?**

**Naru: Nope, means yous gon get raeped! Now Vlad, bondage? *holds up handcuffs***

**Vlad: Please**

**Naru: *Looks behind Vlad to find Danny gone.* Aw damn it he got away~ *smirks evilly* You could use it for something else ya know?**

**Vlad: I'm not using bondage on you.**

**Naru: What? I was talking about using the handcuffs to hang my basket of peeps from the ceiling... Though that works too.**

**Vlad: *groans* Narumina12 doesn't own anything.**

**Naru: But I will!... Not really *sits in the emo corner***


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for Danny to find Vlad in the huge mansion but he eventually found him in his lab. He was looking for something and was tearing the place apart. Once he finally found it, Danny saw it was a map from only one place to another, written in similar green ink as the one clockwork gave him.

Vlad morphed and went through the ghost portal quickly. Danny followed as quietly as was possible from floating like a ghost (insert sarcastic laugh).

They passed by Skulker's territory, Ember's lair, the Far Frozen and loads of other ghost lairs, some that Danny had never seen before. It was a surprise when they arrived at a tower that looked almost exactly like Clockwork's only instead of clocks everywhere it was books, it was like a library instead of a clock tower.

Vlad stepped into the territory, morphed back to Masters and begun to walk to the door, he knocked on the door once and it opened. Danny rushed in after Vlad was already in, and the door closed behind him.

"Ah, Plasmius, Phantom, how nice to see you. Though I'd prefer that you come into my home in your human form, Daniel." Both turned to see a woman with pale green skin and green eyes. She wore a blue cloak that looked similar to Clockwork's only hers had a pin that was shaped in a fancy 'U'. Her green eyes shone through the shade of her hood and a smile showed through the bottom. She had on an elegant dress that seemed to flow with the ghostly energy around it.

"Una? What are you talking about? Daniel is not here, I left him back at the mansion." Vlad said calmly.

The newly named Una sighed, "Really Vlad, you've never noticed his presence as easily as most. Daniel, it's fine, Clockwork sent you correct?"

Danny became visible and transformed into Fenton, "Y-yeah, he told me to follow Vlad. How did you know? Were you the 'she' that Clockwork mentioned?"

She nodded and motioned to a door nearby, "My husband is waiting for us in the commons, please follow me."

Vlad glared slightly at Danny, and Danny just laughed nervously as they walked into the commons. Danny saw Una and Clockwork sitting on the love seat each with a cup of tea.

Clockwork smiled, "I see you two have decided to join us."

Vlad seemed a little shaken at seeing the figure that appeared in his mirror that morning but thought that if Una trusts him then he is a possible ally.

"Clockwork? What's going on?" Danny asked.

Una's smile softened in slight sadness, "We have decided that you two are too thick-headed, that may be my fault, but what's done is done. The point is, you just ignore even the simplest of hints, hints that some would've gotten almost a year ago. So we're just going to say it. Now sit."

Danny sat on the end of the couch and Vlad took the middle by instinct. Clockwork smiled at the unknowingly familiar closeness they were at, Una giggled slightly.

"First off, I trust The Jared has already explained the composition of the soul to Daniel, correct?" Clockwork asked.

"Uh, who's Jared?"

Una giggled again while Clockwork just shook his head, "Jared Lancer, he is the reincarnation of a monk you both knew, he only had one mission, but seeing as though it is more difficult then anticipated he will have his mission pardoned and be left to live the rest of his current life. You two, however, are not so lucky."

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked.

"He means that we have to go through some big time-traveling adventure that concerns our past lives, yadda yadda." Danny said boredly.

"Close but no, I have to say that I'm glad our positions aren't the reverse, you'd make a terrible time lord." Clockwork replied with a smirk. Danny pouted and Clockwork continued, "In your past lives, the two of you were Jonas and Jacqueline."

Vlad was slightly shocked as he heard that those two particular people were lovers, while Danny was full on panicking. "WHAT?! BUT THEY WERE LOVERS AND MARRIED AT THAT AND JACQUELINE WAS A GIRL, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE ARE BOTH MEN!"

"One 43 year-old man and a 16 year-old teenager if you want to be specific." Una added.

"Daniel, Lancer explained it to you, sex doesn't matter to the soul, Jacqueline had your same attitude. Jonas was a lonely man that was never married. Jacqueline's nickname from Jonas was even little badger and Jonas was her 'crazy old man'." Clockwork said calmly.

"No, no way, I'm not in love with the frootloop AT ALL! Besides he's after mom!" Danny yelled.

"I do love Daniel," Vlad said, earning a shocked blushing Danny, "But as a son, I could never love someone THAT much younger then me."

"See?!"

Una shook her head, "I was afraid this would happen." She sighed, "Vlad, Maddie was never meant for you, I had her fall in love with Jack instead of you for the only reason, that it was wrong. Maddie had to have Danny and Jazz, you would've never had any children with her for the mere fact it was not meant to be. Daniel, you have seen this in process correct?"

Danny growled, "Yeah, Vlad still had the look in his eyes like he wanted more, like mom just wasn't enough for him."

"Why do you think that is? This is a world where you were never born, where Vlad didn't have any ghost powers, but Jack did. Even if you didn't interfere in the timeline, Maddie would've eventually killed Vlad and taken his money and everything. Though it would've taken a while to convince her that Vlad was lying to her about Jack, she would've eventually just gone running to him anyway, otherwise, she'd die old and alone, with no children to inherit the money, the mansion or anything. Nobody would've won in that." Una said, "I create and recreate people's souls and can influence their thoughts if they're weak enough, what I can't do is control them. I build them up, and once they're born they're let go, it's my husbands job to make sure they go down the right path."

Vlad and Danny were speechless, even as Una sighed, "Promise me you will at least live together for the rest of the weekend. If that doesn't work, you'll stay every other weekend for a year."

"What?! We can't live together in peace now that we know this!" Vlad growled.

"I was right, I made you too thick-headed." Una added. "Fine, you'll just be reborn again in a similar situation. Daniel, do you have your book with you?"

Danny pulled out his copy of _Jonas of the Living Dead_to Una. She opened it to the back, to the last page where they died by blood roses.

"Does this sound familiar '_- We will see each other again, hopefully in a time when ghosts like ourselves are accepted instead of shunned._' Jonas said that to Jacqueline. You aren't the first reincarnations, Jonas and Jacqueline were reincarnations of another couple, though not nearly as close as they were at their second attempt. In fact all of the ones that came before you had failed as well, they were too trusting of the people around them, and once they told their friends about becoming a halfa, they were killed. We had to wait centuries before trying again." Una said sadly, "Just try, please."

Vlad and Danny looked at each other and Danny sighed, "Fine, I'll agree to the arrangement, but I can't and won't guarantee that I'll fall in love with him."

"Agreed." Vlad added. The two halfas stormed out of the room without another word and flew back to the mansion.

Clockwork shook his head sadly, "I guess, we'll just take what we can get."

Una clung to her husband's arm and he placed his hand on hers reassuringly.

* * *

Danny and Vlad didn't speak on the way back until the box ghost appeared in front of them.

"BEWARE~~~! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny growled, "Not in the mood for this!"

The box ghost sensed Danny's rage, cowered, and ran.

Vlad raised a brow before flying after the enraged Phantom. Once they finally made it back to the lab, Danny turned into Fenton and attempted to stomp away, though Vlad grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "May I read your book? I've been getting impatient as it was, but now, I NEED to read it."

Danny grumbled and handed Vlad the book, before stomping away.

Vlad shook his head, "How could I be in love with that boy?"

* * *

**Naru: Yo.**

**Vlad: Anything wrong?**

**Naru: Tired, math teacher loves homework. Me HATE HOMEWORK!**

**Danny: here's your registration form *hands Naru piece of paper***

**Naru: *reads* Homework Hatahs?**

**Danny: Yep, Sam's club.**

**Naru: *gasps* dude! Sam is cool! What do we do?**

**Danny: We watch movies and play video games and stuff.**

**Naru: SIMS!**

**Danny: *takes paper back* Hell no.**

**Naru: Aw *sits in emo corner again***

**Vlad: Narumina12 doesn't own Danny Phantom, no matter how much she wants to.**

**Naru: D-DAAANNNNNYYYYY!**

**Danny: *Shoves a sock into her mouth* Shut up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was tired and just laid in his temporary bed. It wasn't even 3 hours after they ate breakfast, and that was near 7 and out of pure habit! Danny flopped over in his bed and screamed into the white pillow. Once done, he set his head up and looked around the room itself, not too big, not too small, beautiful furniture littered the floor, with only a few paintings of planets and nebulae here and there. The walls were wooden panels, the carpet was fluffy and stainless white, while the ceiling was black with white dots in a specific pattern to show constellations.

The halfa sighed, how could he love Vlad? He was controlling and old, not to mention he's been trying to kill his dad for years. 'And why does he want mom so much? Wouldn't I be enough?!' Danny jumped at his last thought, 'Wouldn't I be enough?' what the hell was happening to his mind?! I mean sure, the thought of having a guy with billions of dollars would make any normal human jump up and scream "I love you, let me have your babies!" or in the guys case, "Let's have hot sex every night!"... Yeah, that's about right.

Danny sat up and squeezed his eyes shut, 'I'm not in love with the frootloop, I'm not in love with the frootloop.' he repeated in his mind. His eyes opened and he sighed, 'Now, let's test it.' He began imaging a naked Vlad in his mind and much to his regret his problem was worse. He gasped as his pants got tightened to where they were almost cutting off circulation, with his eyes glazed over he was unconsciously reaching for his not-so-little problem when his phone went off. He realized what he was about to do and blushed furiously.

He opened up the flip cell, "H-hello?"

_"Danny? Are you alright? You sound scared, where are you?"_ Tucker said through the phone.

"Oh, god, Tuck. Sorry, mom and dad dumped me off on Vlad instead, sorry I forgot to tell you, things have been... happening." Danny replied nervously. His erection still there, but not as bad as before.

_"Vlad?!" _Sam yelled from the other side, he could just imagine Sam taking Tuck's phone, _"Are you alright?! He didn't hurt you did he?!"_

"No, he's, actually been pretty cool, though uh..." 'Should I tell them? It's so embarrassing...'

_"Danny?"_ '...I should, they're my friends.'

"Yeah, well, Clockwork stopped by and said that, um, well that... me and Vlad are... Do-do you guys remember that book we just finished in Mr. Lancer's class?"

_"Yeah, Jonas was pitiful, and was a poor excuse for a halfa based on their power. What else is there to know?" _Sam stated angrily, _"I don't even know why they make us read that stupid mushy shit."_

Danny was slightly angry at his friend insulting his past lover, and was growling lowly when he realized what he was thinking and stopped, "Well, Clockwork told me that I was Jacqueline in a past life..."

_"WHAT?!" _Sam yelled, Danny could hear Tucker choke on something and Danny remembered that it was his 9:50 feeding. _"You're supposed to be Jacqueline?! She was a-"_

"A woman I know, but like Clockwork AND Mr. Lancer said to me before, 'The soul knows no gender'."

_"... Who's Jonas? Do you_ _know?"_ Sam asked worriedly_ "I bet it's Sa~am."_ Tucker teased, Danny heard a smack and an 'ow' from Tucker.

"No, no it's..." He sighed, "Please don't tell anyone, not even Jazz."

_"Promise." _

"... It's Vlad."

He heard a scream from the other side that made him have to pull the phone away from his ear.

_"Ok, Sam just fainted, but, I'm still here for you buddy. I have to ask are you really in love with Vlad?"_

"No!" Danny calmed down then remembered his previous actions, "N-no, I don't think I am?"

_"Danny, don't hide it. It doesn't matter to me, Sam on the other hand, she might be in shock for a while but I'm sure she'd be on the same boat as me. If this is what I think it is, you're supposed to stay with him. Maybe you could change him."_

"Tuck! I'm not in love with him!"

_"Dude chill out. This might end up being a good thing for both of you! Just try to get to know him a little better, you might actually end up liking him."_

"Tucker really-"

_"I'm serious dude, just try. I have to go, mom's got more meatloaf." _There was a click, then silence. Danny sighed 'Just try, just try. How can I try when this is already going to be awkward as is?!'

* * *

Vlad on the other hand, chose to ignore the previous statement about his opinion on Daniel, he only wanted the boy as a son, nothing more, nothing less...

Though the thought of Daniel calling him 'honey' or 'dear' filled him with slight glee (and fear(mostly fear)).

Vlad sighed and leaned back in the chair of his study, he had read to chapter 4 of the book, and in only a few minutes, despite the fact the chapters are about 33 pages or more. He began to understand why Daniel read this so much, it felt like he was remembering lost memories that he just couldn't remember all at once for fear of his mind exploding. He could see it from Jonas's point of view and couldn't help but wonder if Daniel saw Jacqueline's.

Vlad looked at the clock to find it was 10:00, near time for lunch. "I guess I better go get Daniel." he said aloud to himself.

"No need," Danny said from the doorway, a blush across his face, "I thought you'd be too sucked into that book, like I was... So I came to get you."

Vlad was shocked, "Thank you."

Danny's eyes widened and he turned away with a blush, "I guess I didn't really need to come though..." He turned away and walked away as if nothing happened.

Vlad couldn't help but smile as a slight pink dusted his cheeks. He had to admit, making the boy blush was fun. Even if this 'romance' thing doesn't work out, he was gonna have to continue that little past time.

Vlad walked as fast as he could to catch the boy, once he finally did, he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Danny's blush increased, but didn't make any motion to move Vlad's hand. "Stop trying to be all mushy, frootloop."

"Well, as long as you're going to be living here, and attempting to avoid your undying love for me." Danny blushed and Vlad smirked, "I feel as if this needs to be said, I will not allow for you to sleep in my room."

Danny's already rosy face had darkened greatly from the mentions of this morning. "Fine by me."

"Unless you at least tell me."

"VLAD!"

* * *

**Narumina: Yo! Now to reply to some reviews, sorry for ignoring you all for so long!**

**Vlad: You apologize for everything.**

**Naru: Shut up! Now, on with it!**

**jeanette9a; I think I can understand it alittle, but only when I look from the expression to the meaning. And yeah it's kinda sorta not really like teasing someone you like, right?**

**Danny: Thanks for reviewing jeanette9a, every review gets her motivational juices flowing!**

**Naru: That's why one of my story's isn't continuing until I get at least one more review *pouts and hold up a sign that says 'MSB side story on strike.'* The other isn't continuing until I get a reasonable poll *holds up another with 'Of Pain and Pleasure, Hiatus'* What does Hiatus stand for anyway?**

**R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by quickly for Danny, thank god. He was doing things to the thought of Vlad that he shouldn't.

He was also thankful that there was only one ghost that made an appearance, this one was too weak and stupid to know about Vlad and Danny's temporary truce, but just powerful enough to have a basic human form. Yup, you guessed it, the Box Ghost. He almost had to be scraped off of a far wall if not for Skulker coming in and telling him.

Danny sat next to Vlad on the couch trying to read a small novel that Vlad suggested while they waited for his parents. Key word: trying. He wasn't as interested in this as much as he was the one that Vlad was reading. He shut the book and glanced over to see Vlad with a tear rolling down his cheek. He peeked over the man's shoulder to read the words.

_"NO!" Jacqueline screamed, "You're always comparing me to her! I do not wish to be compared to that woman, I do not want to be compared to that, that goddamned woman!"_

_"Jacqueline! Calm down!" Jonas said as he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes darting to and fro around the crowd that was slowly gathering around them._

_"No! I will not! Public appearances mean nothing to me. Let me go now Jonas, I am leaving."_

_"Jacqueline, Little Badger, please do not leave me, I will cease and desist, do not leave. I have never been as happy as I am with you." Jonas begged as he clung to his young lover._

_As much as Jacqueline wanted to stay, she needed this to be done already, she couldn't take living in an extravagant castle with a fiance she hardly ever saw because of his duties as prince. She couldn't take being compared to his first fiance either, THAT woman left him because of the scar that stretched from the corner of his chin to his left eyebrow. THAT woman was heartless and cold in Jacqueline's eyes..._

_Yet she could never compare to that woman's outer beauty._

_"Let me go before I scream, Jonas."_

_"No-_

Danny was startled by Vlad's hand when he touched the boy, "Daniel? Are you alright? You were crying."

Danny touched his face and found that the Frootloop was right, he wiped them away, "I'm fine. I always got really sad reading that part."

"... I'm sorry."

Danny jumped a bit, "F-for what?"

"I always compared you to my ex-fiance and now I compare you to your mother, I guess some things are just too hard to forget."

A silence filled the room until their faces grew closer and closer, they were mere centimeters away from each other when the door slammed open and Jack walked in. They jumped to opposite sides of the couch and were both blushing.

"Danny-boy! How was your weekend!?" Jack grabbed his son into a huge bear hug. "Was he good for ya V-man?"

Vlad cleared his throat, and composed his stance, "Yes, Daniel and I have actually 'bonded' quite a bit."

Jazz and her mother came in, "Hello uncle Vlad." Jazz said with her voice dripping in sweet venom. "Danny are you alright?" She whispered to her little brother.

"Yeah I'm fine. Vlad didn't do to anything to me, in fact there's something I'll need to talk to you about once we get home." he whispered back.

"So Danny, what were you doing before we came in?" Maddie asked.

Both men's blushes came back and they turned away from each other, "Um, I was explaining my book to Vlad. He got really interested in it but couldn't understand Jacqueline's actions, so I tried explaining it to him. But he's too much of a frootloop."

"Oh, what's it about?" Jack asked.

"Prince Jonas von Shay III and his lover Jacqueline Honri." Vlad answered, "It's really a quite interesting read."

Vlad handed the book to Danny and Jack laughed, "That big of a book? No no no, I can't just sit still for that long! I'm surprised Danny could!"

"I've read it over 70 times dad, I'm to the point where it's etched into my memory."

Vlad chuckled, "Wasn't it already?" Danny hit the older man in the arm for that little comment. Jazz raised a brow but left the question aside for later.

"Well, come on Danny, you have school tomorrow and you can't get there from Wisconsin." Maddie said as she herded him away from the frootloop. This made Vlad frown a bit, and when Danny took a shy glance back, he knew it would be near impossible for this little romance to just die and be done with.

* * *

"Danny," Jazz asked her brother from the back of the FAV. "What is it you need to talk about?"

Danny sighed, "Jazz can't this wait until we get home?"

"No, this seems to be eating at you a lot. So spill it."

"Jazz, do you believe in reincarnations?" The girl's eyes narrowed, but she nodded, "Another vital question, Have you heard of _Jonas of the Living Dead?_"

"Yes, Lancer brushed to my class after reading the book. Why? Do you think you might be the reincarnation of Jonas?"

Danny scratched the back of his head and turned away, "No, no... Not quite... Um, actually, I am a reincarnation of someone from the book... Not someone you'd expect though..."

"Number it off if that'll help get everything off your mind at once."

"Ok. One, I'm a reincarnation of Jacqueline." Jazz's eyes widened but she did not interrupt. "Two, I already know for absolute sure, Clockwork and Una confirmed this. Three, I know who Jonas is as well."

"Alright, in the order of your statements I will ask my questions. One, how are you the reincarnation of Jacqueline, you're a boy. Two, who is Una? Three, who is Jonas. And Four, should I get the anti-creep stick and beat whoever he is to death?" Jazz gave a dead serious look at the last part.

Danny panicked, "NO, no no! Jonas is-"

"Danny? Is anything wrong?" Maddie yelled from her seat.

"No mom!" Danny yelled back, he quieted his voice to talk to Jazz, "No, Jonas is-"

"You sure? We have some fresh fudge up here if you want any!"

Danny and Jazz groaned, "No we're fine dad."

"Anyway, Jonas is..." Danny waited for another interruption, when there was none he continued, "Vlad Masters."

Jazz froze in absolute shock.

"Jazz? Jazz! Come on Jazz wake up!" Danny pouted, "Fine, ignore me, I'm going to sleep." He leaned against the side of the FAV and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Clockwork scowled, at first glance, it looked like they'd get along and eventually fall in love, but you never judge a halfa by mere glances. While they have unwillingly accepted the program, they plan to just ignore the other and the recent information given to them.

"It seems that the only way to get them to talk to each other is to lock them in a room together." Una said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Even then it won't be a friendly conversation, nor with it avoid bloodshed." Clockwork added.

Una sighed, "It's been a while since I had a personality personally made, nowadays they're just reused on their own. The first time in 3, 659, 078 years, to be precise, and I made them too stubborn and hardheaded."

Clockwork chuckled as he played with a lock of her hair, "It isn't your fault, I was the one who created Dan, even when I was trying to prevent it. This is another reason they to go through with this, if they do, Dan won't be a problem any longer."

"But he won't disappear."

"No, his ghost halves will sense the tranquility of their original hosts and calm as well."

"... The Observers are going to have us replaced for sure." Una and Clockwork shared a short chuckle at the predicament they put themselves in.

* * *

**Naru: Yo-ho!**

**Danny: Are you supposed to be a pirate?**

**Naru:... Maybe, not sure. Any way sorry for the delay, I have not given up just yet! High school is hard and my math teacher lives for homework. 'Ok do all of the problems on these 4 worksheets and start with 9 on page xxx and do all the problems for the lesson.' 'But Mrs. Parker that's at least 150 problems just for the worksheets!' 'Practice makes perfect' AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Vlad: What just happened?**

**Danny: I'm not sure, she was making random babbles about 'Nyan Dan' a few days ago then started singing 'Len-kun now' with my name instead.**

**Vlad: Danny now?**

**Naru: Ja, I tend to think up random things at random moments.**

**Danny: What do you think of when I say 'Ghost'?**

**Naru: Halfa**

**Vlad: hm, Phantom?**

**Naru: Danny**

**Danny: Candy-cane?**

**Naru: Unicorn throwing up rainbows and farting glitter. *Danny laughs uncontrollably***

**Vlad: Are you sure you're female?**

**Naru: Unfortunately, yes, I grew up in a house with two guys being the main influence on my life, how do you think I'm going to turn out?**

**Danny and Vlad: Point taken.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz woke with a jolt and saw Danny shaking her awake, "Good, I thought it'd take longer since you don't have 'The Fenton Trigger'."

She looked left and right, to see that she was in her own room, "Danny, what were we-" Her eyes widened as she remembered why she passed out, "Oh, Danny how long have you known?"

"Like I said, I was only told just this weekend. Clockwork even has a schedule for us to at least try and go through with it. I'm going to have to spend every other weekend with him, I was thinking that the rest of them Sam and Tucker can come over and stay with me here on the remaining weekends."

Jazz jumped up in a panic, "Danny, you can't, what if we need you here? We can't possibly survive without you!"

Danny raised a brow, "Jazz, I've seen you hold yourself against Vlad, and he's the highest level ghost we know."

"No, I'm not talking about ghost wise, I'm talking boredom-wise, parent-wise, and all the other stuff. You aren't just Amity's main ghost defense Danny, you may be considered a loser at school, but that's one of the most important parts of our school, without the losers there would be chaos!" Her arms flailed around as she spoke.

"Relax, Jazz, It's not permanent nor will it be very long, just every other weekend. Even then it's just until me and Vlad give into this romance thing."

Jazz sat and thought for a moment, before her face turned a cherry red and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "So... You and Vlad... I guess it's ok. I mean, he's the lonely old guy who needs someone to love and to love him back, he might even stop attacking us because of mom, if he has you..."

"JAZZ! I don't want to fall in love with the frootloop! he's such a... a... A FROOTLOOP!"

"Yeah, but what are his reasons for his frootloopi-ness?"

"Let's see; wanting to kill dad so he could have me and mom, raising up a 1000-year-old ghost king who wanted to destroy the world by accident all because he wanted more power so he could kill dad and take me and mom. There was the mother-son convention thing that was supposed to go to Florida but instead took us to his chalet in Colorado so I couldn't be home when he attacked dad etc."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then there was the Dan incident, when he had this great idea to separate my ghost half from me, who, might I add, WAS PISSED AS HELL and separated Plasmius and Vlad and fused with the ghost half and MADE DAN!" Danny was panting, in both fear and anger, soon the anger disappeared and fear remained as he went into a panic, "Oh my god, what if he tries that again? What if I'm the one who ends up killing my friends and family this time? I DON'T-" Jazz smacked her brother across the face and pulled him into a hug.

"Danny, that won't happen, he met Clockwork before for the explanation before right? Get Clockwork to explain why that would be bad idea. And the main reason for all of that is because he wants a family. Remember when I first found out about your secret and I ran to him and acted as his daughter? He seemed really happy that I was there, he even ranted about how much he wanted a loving wife and a kid to teach the meaning of life and stuff."

"... I'm going to bed." Danny said as he tried to process the information. He trudged to his room, leaving Jazz to shake her head.

He fell on top of his bed with a groan, his back was still hurting from when he tried to get Cujo calm enough to get a thorn out of the dog's paw. He was thrown into 7 trees 5 bushes and 2 old people until he finally got it out. Good side, Cujo shrank and licked him with lots of love, and the old people were unhurt (YAY), bad side, his entire body was sore for a few hours and still showed signs of it every now and then.

Vlad wanted his mother, he could really care less about the boy. He'd probably end up like Dani, on the run from him because he no longer wanted him. Danny couldn't help but grimace, the man was nice when he first met him, sure the occasional halfhearted pick-up line directed at his mom but... Wait, they were always like that. Vlad didn't flirt with his mom with the whole of his heart, sure he still flirted, and it seemed real at first, but you could tell only part of him loved her. It's even at a point where all flirting stopped, and the 'witty banter' with Danny increased.

_"Oh come now Daniel, of course you wouldn't understand how I feel. All I want is you and your mother. Though you would probably be best, even if you don't consider me a father."_

_"Now Daniel, if It didn't care, would I be holding back? No, if I didn't care I would have already ripped you to shreds and thrown you in the ghost zone. Fortunately, I do care, I care more then you know, that's why I make such a huge effort on making you mine,"_

_"Making you mine..." _

'Oh my god. He's been flirting with me!? AND NEITHER OF US COULD TELL?!'

* * *

Vlad's head throbbed, Between his businesses, keeping the box ghost out of his house, and this new, thing, with Daniel, he was exhausted. He almost kissed the boy for Pete's sake, it was out of control even before he found out about their past lives, around the time he woke up with the boy in his bed.

He poured a glass of wine and slumped on a nearby chair. 11 at night, everyone's home, Daniel's probably trying to sleep. Might as well analyze the last few days.

Here's what we know; 'I am the reincarnation of a lonely prince who was, I am assuming, was one of the first halfas. He could have anything he wanted, unless it was still (somewhat) alive. Jacqueline, my past lover, her soul took refuge in Daniel's body, who, unfortunately, can't see me as anything other then an enemy.' he sighed. 'I've also developed an addiction for reading that book, it's difficult, it won't stay memorized. I could read a single page 10 times yet still not have it memorized. This may be why Daniel had read it so many times.'

Vlad chuckled, "He said it was around 70, maybe that's how long it'll take me to have this burned back into my mind." he said to no one in particular.

He frowned, Daniel really thought of him as his enemy. Sure, looking back, all those times he ended up hurting too many people, that's only because he could never see past having another halfa under his wing. Danielle, was too much like him, yet nothing like him, she didn't have the same warmth in her eyes, nor the delightful ring of her voice.

The man jumped when he realized what he was thinking, "There is something wrong with me... No, no, Una told me this was normal. I can trust her, she was the one to teach me about my powers."

'Though that Clockwork man seemed to like teasing my Little Badger.'

Vlad groaned, 'I'm never going to come out of this sane am I?' He glared at his glass of wine and just randomly poured it out on the floor without even drinking it. 'I have a meeting tomorrow, then I have to get Daniel's parents to agree to letting him stay with me according to the schedule. I should get some rest before most of the bones in my body are broken.' He got up and headed down the hall of his mansion.

Those empty halls disturbed him greatly. He wished he could have a normal family living with him, a kind wife that could make him smile just from a glance at her. Children giggling and smiling everywhere.

The dark halls were always empty, mere reflections of his own loneliness, suffocating him. It had brightened considerably with Daniel around, and was beginning to miss his little badger.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, now. Flip your tests." Danny flipped his as fast as he could and wrote as fast as he could. He knew every answer, by heart more then memory, but if he sat and thought about it too much he would forget. He took a quick read at the question then wrote the answer.

_Jonas first confessed where in their hometown? Town square, in front of the fountain, near noon._

_How long did it take for Jacqueline to realize what caused Jonas' ailment? What was it? 3 days, he was poisoned by an assassin that worked for his power-hungry cousin._

It didn't take long until he was finished. It only took 7 minutes for a 34 question test, that shocked everyone when he stood up and gave his paper in.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton, I have a feeling you'll do well." Lancer smiled warmly at the boy, who nodded and headed back to his seat for a good nap.

* * *

_"Jacqueline, your stance is off balance again, shift some of your weight to your left." Jonas said with a chuckle. Jacqueline pouted and felt his hands on her hips to help emphasis what she needed to do._

_"I know what I need to do Jonas. Please refrain from touching me during training, or I will be forced to freeze you to death."_

_Jonas pulled away with a nervous chuckle, it wouldn't be the first time he was frozen by his young student. "Alright Little Badger, continue."_

_She breathed in a single breath, held it and snapped into action. Jonas threw knives at the young ex-nun, who dodged every one, doing all sorts of jumping, ducking and mid air somersaults. She smirked and rushed in towards her teacher, who was shocked at his student's closeness, but took full advantage of it and pulled her into a kiss. The shock switched to her face, and dissipated as they continued to kiss lovingly, passionately._

_Once they pulled away, there were no more questions in their minds, and their love for each other shone through their green and red eyes._

* * *

Danny couldn't help but smile softly as he ate lunch, which honestly scared his two friends.

"Danny?"

Said boy jumped 5 feet at the sound of his own name, "Y-yeah?"

"You've been staring off into space for hours now, since English this morning." Tucker said, "Is something going on?"

"Uh, no. Just, thinking back..." Danny set his head on his hand and looked at his food.

Sam swallowed hard, "You mean the thing with Vlad?"

His eyes looked at Sam, but his head did not move. "Yeah, I can see how I fell for him as Jonas definitely, but as Vlad... I can't quite see past the Things he's done."

"Then don't." Sam said, "Danny, you shouldn't have to go through this, no normal teenager does. I mean don't you-" She growled out the next bit, "like Paulina?"

"That's the funny thing. I never really did, not compared to these dreams I get of Jonas. No one really does."

Sam felt defeat over that, she would just have to move on, "What about Vlad, anything?"

Danny's eyes glazed again and a dusting of pink fell across his cheeks, "Y-yeah, kind of. Though, only during those few times he was nice, almost like that was Jonas..."

"Dude," Tucker laughed, "This is worse then we thought, you're going schoolgirl over this!"

Danny snapped, "AM NOT!" he didn't notice as he knocked Dash's lunch tray into his chest as he walked by.

The entire cafeteria turned to him and his face turned completely red as he covered his mouth.

Dash growled, "What's the idea Fentina?"

"Um, s-sorry. I-it was an accident, I was overreacting." Dash gripped Danny's shirt collar.

"Doesn't matter, Fenturd, it seems you just couldn't wait for your 4 o' clock waling huh?!" Dash had a fist raised to hit the boy caught in his clutches, but instantly felt an unbearingly hot hand touch his fist and he turned to see Vlad Masters glaring at him with red eyes. He almost melted in fear at the other man's gaze.

While Danny was mid flinch and didn't feel anything resembling pain, he cracked and eye to see Vlad holding Dash's fist.

"What do you think you're doing to Daniel?"

"N-nothing. Mr. Masters, sir."

"Set him down before I'm forced to rip your arm out of socket and beat you with it."

Dash set Danny down and pushed him in between the two larger males. "H-here."

Vlad caught Danny's arm and pulled him close, not breaking his glare at Dash, "Thank you, now, Mr..."

"BAXTER, uh, D-dash Baxter."

"Mr. Baxter, if I find one bruise on this boy from now on, not only will your parents be informed of your misbehavior, I will personally pay for military school for you and a vacation for your parents."

"Y-yes sir!" Dash ran over to the popular table, not wanting his lunch at risk of getting any closer to the silvenette.

Vlad sighed, "Honestly Daniel, I give you too much credit, I would've thought that you would at least had any bullies too scared to come near you. I come to return your book, and catch you in the clutches of such a brute. I've decided that as long as you'll be staying with me, even if it's temporary, I won't be as 'fruitloopy' as you say." he handed Danny his book.

"Uh, Vlad, it's 'frootloopy'." Tucker said calmly.

Vlad raised a brow, "What's the difference?"

"It's pronounced with a double 'o' instead of a 'ui'. Fruitloops is a cereal, Frootloop is... well you." Sam said with a slight glare.

Vlad sighed, "Whatever, Daniel, I've already spoken to your parents, I'll be back from Wisconsin to pick you up next week. Until then, _ciao._" Vlad walked out of the cafeteria standing tall.

Danny had just processed what had happened. Dash was about to 'wale' on him, but was scared off by Vlad, who, to be completely honest, made his heart flutter a little. He couldn't hold back his blush, while some brushed it off as embarrassment, three people knew what it was and who caused it.

Sam couldn't hold back a smile as her friend sat down, Tucker was chuckling mainly.

"Not going schoolgirl, hm?" Sam said.

Danny's blush intensified, "Shut up..."


	8. Chapter 8

How dare he! How DARE that BRUTE touch HIS Daniel! Vlad was filled with such a rage he couldn't see straight. He managed to keep his cool in front of other people, mainly because it was a reflex, but once he got home, he immediately went towards the kitchen. He gave the maids the day off in case something like this would happen. Travel to Amity always wore him out mentally, be it from that damned Box ghost, or the bumbling idiot of a father Daniel has. But no, never the usual, always the unusual, the abnormal place it is, he had to find his strong courageous Little Badger, being bullied!

He stomped through the door of the kitchen and immediately grabbed a piece of coal from the nearby bag that is normally for grilling. He squeezed the coal as he growled and hissing erupted from his hand and his grip shrank. Steam could be seen coming out of the few crevices of his hands. Once he had calmed, the hissing stopped and he opened his hand to reveal an uncut diamond. Though it was no mere diamond, it gave off a warm heat and had a subtle pinkish glow.

He stared at the thing in his hands for a moment, the coal was not really needed to make it, he just needed something to squeeze and crush. The entire diamond itself was made form his core as a form of core release, they are still dangerous, incredibly so. Only the maker of said gem could hold it without having the fiery ectoplasmic jewel burn a hole through your hand. Fortunately, they do not effect nonliving things and are mainly used in his weaponry.

'Daniel's core must be ice, it's the only explanation as to why he would be in the Far-Frozen and have the ability to freeze me so thoroughly.'

It took a moment until ALL of what he was mentally ranting about caught up with him. He merely smirked, 'Well, I guess there really is no denying it. Just a different reason to have Daniel by my side.' he chuckled at the thought of Daniel's shocked face of next weekend when he confesses to the boy.

* * *

The 2 weeks passed by without anything too major. Skulker came by a few times, Ember had a team-up with Kitty and Johnny 13, which was quickly torn because of their constant bickering. Oh and the box ghost made an appearance twice every day and another whenever Skulker came and dragged him along. The Lunch Lady also made an appearance in his house, she actually saved him from eating leftovers his mom made that tried to attack him. She shook her head and said she'll clean out the fridge every now and then for more minions. Danny couldn't help but worship the woman for her bravery.

Sam and Tucker stayed the weekend and they stayed up all night playing video games and watching TV. He had good fun with them, he loved spending time with his friends, he loved his friends period. They were close almost like triplets (who didn't end up hating each other).

Danny had even forgot about his situation for a while. Until Friday anyway, when he found Vlad waiting for him outside of his school with the same black porche from when Vlad picked him up, and the start of his entire ordeal.

Vlad smirked playfully at his Little Badger, the shock and realization of forgetting what was supposed to happen flashed across the boy's face before he groaned.

"Hello Daniel. Forget about me already? I'm hurt." Vlad teased, he placed a hand over his heart and attempted to frown while holding back a chuckle.

Danny blushed, "W-whatever Frootloop. Let's get this weekend over with, I don't wanna catch your frootloopy-ness."

That actually did hurt Vlad a bit. Like a needle threatening to stab through his heart, nevertheless he opened the door for the boy and watched as he nervously climbed in with all of his peers staring at him. Wondering how he could easily look past the older's evil demeanor and find the courage to insult him. Vlad smirked evilly and sent a glare towards all of them but Sam and Tucker.

Sam walked up to him and growled, "I swear, if you hurt him, in any way, I'll tie you up and Jazz, Tucker, Danny, and I will take turns shooting you with the ectofoamer."

"I assure you Saman-"

"I'm not finished, once we get bored, we'll feed you blood roses and send you off to the box ghost where you can spend the rest of your afterlife."

Vlad was shocked. That actually made him scared of the girl and her friends, including Danny. He swallowed, "I assure you Ms. Manson, I have no intention of hurting Daniel, mentally or physically. He will come back to Amity Park as healthy as he left it."

Sam gave one last growl before storming off with Tucker in tow. Vlad sighed and got into the driver's seat of the car. He heard a slight snicker and instantly turned to see Danny facing out of the window with a smile and a hand trying to cover it up. Vlad smiled softly, "Did that amuse you? My Little Badger?"

"Y-yeah, Sam gets violent when either me or Tucker are involved. It's kinda funny the kind of things she could come up with there was this one time-... Did you just call me yours?"

Vlad raised a brow, "Yes, and? Apparently, while I have come to accept my feeling for you, you still have yet to do so." Vlad drove the car out of it's parking place and down the road towards the road that was the quickest route to Wisconsin.

Danny blushed and pouted, "I never said anything like that..."

Vlad slammed on the brakes in shock and looked over at Danny, who almost jumped out the window to prepare to 'go ghost'. "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL VLAD! Keep going we're in the middle of the road!" Danny shouted in panic.

Vlad fumbled with the wheel and the brake and gas pedals until he remembered how to work it. He drove on with the question nagging him in the back of his mind. "Daniel, does that mean you love me too?"

Danny furrowed his brow, "I think so..." He noticed the extremely happy look on Vlad's face, and that he wasn't watching the road again. "VLAD! ROAD!"

Vlad snapped out of his stupor and drove along with a happy smile across his face. Danny didn't dare speak again for the rest of the ride, for fear that the man would be too distracted and make both of them fully dead.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope you don't mind that we're staying in my mansion in Amity." Vlad said as he opened the door to the extravagant house.

"Ok, Vlad, the next time there are confessions, either I'm driving or you're hiring someone to." Danny said as he glared at the older halfa.

Vlad chuckled, "Well I wasn't expecting you to feel the same, it seems I've underestimated you yet again." A thought formed inside the older's mind and he decided to voice it out, "So, do you want to stay in your room or mine?" He joked.

Danny blushed furiously, "Y-your room..."

Vlad was shocked yet again, 'Really now I must learn to control myself in front of Daniel better.' "Well then we should get your things to my room, then, maybe I can take you to a movie?" Vlad held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. "Would you care to have me accompany you?"

Danny couldn't help but smile and respond in a similar manner by gently placing his hand on top of the larger, "Why, I would love to." Danny had to resist the urge to skip and giggle like he would do with Sam as a way to mock the popular girls. Though this time it would be genuine.

* * *

Jacqueline sobbed into Jonas' shirt, she couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes. She hated to cry, especially in front of her husband.

But this reason was quite logical, and could knock any of the strongest women (and ghost) down.

"Jacqueline, the reverend offered to give it a grave, he wants to know if you wanted to leave it unnamed or not." Her first child, not even 6 months into her pregnancy, died. Jonas was right, she never should've transformed just to help him get rid of a ghost he could easily beaten.

"No, I'm naming it, did he find out the gender?"

"It was a boy..."

"... Perseus, Perceus von Shay."

Jonas nodded, 'With my first son goes my name.' "The next one will be named after you, I do not wish to use my own any longer."

"Alright... Jonas, if he had survived, would he have our abilities? Would he be half dead as well?"

"Most likely, Little Badger. He may have even had your eyes and your smile."

"Your strength and charm."

Jonas chuckled as his fingers combed through his young lover's hair, "Yes, if you say so."

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence. Jacqueline's eyes weren't as red and puffy as they were before, her face was changing back to that healthy pale of hers, while Jonas had a scowl stretched across his face. Though his eyes looked upon Jacqueline in love and pity.

* * *

Vlad woke up with Danny holding onto his arm tightly and a wet spot on his sleeve. 'It appears we shared the same dream, perhaps that is what happened the first time I woke to him beside me in bed. That still doesn't explain the bruise...'

Danny sniffed and held tighter to Vlad's arm before waking up. At first he was calm then his eyes widened in surprise, he looked around and remembered what happened the night before. Luckily it was before he suddenly shot Vlad in the face, the older would definitely not like that this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Little Badger. How was your first willing night in my room?"

"Morning, Frootloop." Danny replied as he rubbed his eyes. "S'ok. I guess, I was asleep through most of it you see."

Vlad let out a smooth chuckle, that made Danny blush intensely, "Well Daniel, you might need to get ready if we're going to go to the movies. As cute as you look right now, I'm sure the odd attire would attract too much attention."

Danny stood up from the bed and stretched, he actually wore real pajamas to bed last night, much to Vlad's dismay, but as he leaned back to pop his back, Vlad got a good look at the top rim of the other's boxers and his stomach.

"Well, what kind of 'attire' would attract the least amount of attention?" Danny inquired as he straightened and pulled his shirt down. "A dress, so we can cuddle during the movie?" He teased.

Vlad smirked, "Yes, to be completely honest. I agree completely."

Danny paled, Vlad had his frootloop smirk on meaning Danny was about to regret his previous statement. "No, I'm not wearing a dress. I'm fine with just going as the 'father-son' image for maybe a few hours. But I am not dressing like a girl!"

"Daniel, there are plenty of men who wear skirts."

"Yeah, cross-dressers and the Irish." Danny retorted.

"In Greece it was normal for men to play all roles in theater, even the female ones."

"Women were seen as property and couldn't leave the home is why, it was that way for centuries!"

Vlad was getting pissed. He didn't like losing an argument over anything, but this was serious, he wanted to dress the boy up, so now out comes the big guns. "You probably have your mother's figure under all that baggy clothing. With the right make-up and clothes you could easily pass for a woman I'm sure."

Danny pouted, Vlad had a point. None of the people from his school pay much attention to him any way, they would probably recognize him as a girl as well as they recognize him as Phantom. "...Fine. But if I'm going to be dressed as a girl, it needs to be casual and you can't wear that damn suit."

Vlad bopped Danny on the head, "Alright then Daniel, and watch your language."

"If I'm gonna be dressed as a girl don't call me Daniel!"

Vlad smirked, "Fine, I'll be Jonas, you be Jacqueline."

"I'll just call you frootloop."

"Little Badger."

Both were getting increasingly pissed, while also getting closer and closer to the other. Vlad noticed this and took advantage of their distance to peck the other on the lips as an experiment. Danny blushed and almost fell back onto the bed. "So, have we come to an agreement?"

"M'kay..."

Vlad grinned and guided Danny to a closet where he kept all sorts of clothes. He was going to have a LOT of fun with this. He shoved Danny behind a folding screen.

"Now, strip down to your underwear. If you're wearing boxers switch to normal underpants." Vlad tossed a pair of said clothing to the teen.

Danny hesitated, but did as he was told. He was wearing boxers so he switched to the previously air-borne underwear, surprisingly enough they were a little big on him. "Hey Vlad, how did you know my size?"

"I only assumed based on looks Daniel. For the longest time after the incident, I was a tailor, so I can naturally assume these things." He didn't argue, but assumed Vlad knew what he was doing.

Vlad looked through the assortment of women's clothing in a small section of his closet (These were for Danielle, he assumed she would be the exact same as Danny other then gender because of a small mishap. Unfortunately she never had the chance to because she was too small). He looked at a lacy blue and white skirt, but just couldn't picture Daniel in it. He tossed it aside. Next was a black and white laced skirt, that would probably reach the boy's legs near his knees. He was about to toss it aside when his eyes darted to a black baby tee with a white tank-top over it, then to a pair of white gloves. He couldn't hide the smile on his face from what he was planning.

"Hey, Vlad, can I pick out your clothes now?" Danny asked from behind the screen.

"Go ahead, Keep it within the appropriate dress code though will you? I don't wish to end up looking like a mobster."

"Pfft, I can't see you as a mobster, that would be rather stupid looking." Danny walked into the section with Vlad's usual clothes. He already knew how he wanted Vlad to look. Sure, it wasn't too different from his usual attire, but it would be more laid back. A simple long-sleeve dress shirt with black trousers, maybe a hat... No, no hat, the only thing that came to mind was a fedora. It's simple math, Casual Vlad + fedora = mobster/ Mafia boss. Sunglasses, that's better.

"Vlad, I've got yours together, by the way, do you have any sunglasses?"

"I have yours and yes, top drawer of the dresser near the door." The two switched piles of clothes and Danny left to get the sunglasses for Vlad's outfit.

Vlad found it rather odd what Daniel picked out for him. It was his usual with only a few missing components, he shrugged it off and buttoned his shirt all the way.

Danny was shocked, it wasn't an 'oh my gods that's so fucking wrong' or 'Fuck a duck, I actually look good as a girl' kinda shock. It was somewhere in between. Now he could understand why Sam always felt the need to take him clothes shopping, or why Dash called him 'Fentina'. He doesn't look like a Tina though, more like his past self, Jacqueline. The skirt that Vlad picked out was the estimated length, accompanied by white thigh high socks and black ballerina flats. The baby tee fit against his body perfectly and covered the top rim of his skirt, Vlad had obviously took one white glove and paired it with a black one. They both were only a couple inches from his elbow.

"Well Vlad, I'll tell you this much, you didn't lie about being a tailor, that much I know." Danny walked out and saw Vlad's shirt buttoned all the way. The smaller scowled and walked over to fix it. "Don't button it all the way, it's casual this way." He unbuttoned the top three buttons.

Vlad hummed and couldn't look away from the boy. Clothes didn't mean much to Vlad's taste, but the white and green reminded him of Phantom, while black and blue reminded him of Fenton. He wrapped his arms around the small of the younger's back and pulled him closer so he could kiss the boy's hairline. "You definitely look like a girl, but I'm glad that I can't cover up your attitude."

Danny blushed, "Th-thanks, Vlad."

"Now for some make-up. I was thinking to just let Marion have her way with that. Before you ask, she's a maid."

"A-alright."

Vlad cupped Danny's chin and brought the teen's face closer to him, he kissed the boy gently on the lips. Danny melted almost instantly into the kiss and whined when they separated.

Vlad chuckled, "Come on, we need to finish up."

Danny only nodded and held Vlad's hand with both of his own as he was guided along the hallway.

* * *

**Naru: Yo, mina**

**Danny: you really just put me into a dress?!**

**Naru: Hell yeah, I'd do the same to Vlad if it wouldn't look so weird!**

**Vlad: So before I was a billionare-**

**Naru: No, yer a kajillionare**

**Vlad: *glares at Narumina* I was a tailor?**

**Naru: Yeah, you had to do something before you became a kajillionare, there's about twenty year time span from here to there ya gotta have something to fill in the gap, hell I see you living as a fucking king sometime after Danny is born, that's aboot 5 years there.**

**Danny: Oh my god she can do math!**

**Vlad: That really is a shocker.**

**Naru: Hello, all honors? I'm not the idiot you think I am**

**Vlad and Danny: Could've fooled me.**

**Naru: That's it, next AN I'm bringing in Mephisto and Amaimon instead, you two won't come back till I feel you can behave.**

**Vlad: They can't come in here anymore either, this is a DP only fic, they're from Blue exorcist, although I would like to see Mephisto again.**

**Naru: Oh yeah weren't you friends for a while?**

**Vlad: Before and after the incident, yes**

**Naru: cool, anyway, R and R**

**Ta-ta**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny held onto Vlad's arm out of nervousness. He was really hoping that nobody would recognize-

"Vlad, where's Danny?" Both Halfas turned to see Jazz, walking with Dash right behind her, carrying various textbooks.

"Um, D-daniel is back at the mansion, he didn't want to get out of bed just yet so I let him sleep in." Vlad lied.

Jazz couldn't help but glare at the man. While Dash couldn't help but stare at the girl who held onto the man's arm so tightly.

"Who is this?" Jazz asked angrily.

"J-Jacqueline Honri." Danny stuttered in a slightly high pitched tone. Jazz's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh uh, w-well, e-excuse me, Mrs. Honri, may I speak to you alone?"

Dash watched the two girls walk off to the side and he never took his eyes off of the seam of Jacqueline's skirt. Vlad growled and got the boy's attention. "You'd best not be staring boy, my threat from last week still stands and it applies for Jacqueline as well."

"What? I was just looking at her. What are you to her anyway?!" Dash growled. This senior citizen already took away his favorite punching bag/ chew toy, now he's telling him he can't look at a girl who is prettier then even Paulina?

"... she's my lover."

Dash was shocked, "Isn't that pedophilia? That's disgusting, she looks maybe 14!"

"She's 16, turning 17 in only a few more months. I met her during one of my business trips, I wooed her until she finally said yes. In her country it was normal for a mere 15 to 20 year age difference between couples." Sure it was an out-right lie, but like that brute was going to dare and prove him wrong. Vlad was damn sure the blonde couldn't even spell his own name.

"Really, what country?!"

"Terra mortuorum." That wasn't really a lie, land of the dead in Latin, tranlates to terra mortuorum.

Dash glared at the man before looking away.

XxX-DP-XxX

"So, Danny." At the sound of his name he jumped a bit, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Well, uh, I... I gave in Jazz. Vlad told me that he loved me, and I kinda just... caved. We're going to the movies, but I just had to open my fucking mouth, now I'm stuck in this." Danny brushed a falling leaf off of his skirt.

Jazz examined her brother, then glanced over to find Dash staring at him. "Danny be careful. I can tell Dash has taken a liking to your new found girl-self. You might think that ghost hunting is hard, just wait until the football team (or Tucker) sees you. You'll be living every straight guys' nightmare."

"Why? I don't see much of a problem. If Dash likes Jacqueline, I'll just tell him I'm going out with Vlad."

Jazz glanced over to Dash and Vlad again, they looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out. "No need, Vlad just told him."

"Well then, that's one less thing I have to worry about."

Jazz set her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Just be careful, treat this as if you're Phantom, once this little date is over, don't EVER wear woman's clothes again. You may end up getting raped or worse."

Danny could understand his sister's worry, "I won't, these are too uncomfortable. Now come on, don't you have to teach the chimp how to read?"

Jazz smiled, "It's the equivalent, or probably worse. So he just up and confessed?"

Danny shuddered, "Yeah, while driving, it was horrifying." Jazz laughed as they returned to the two men.

"Alright Vlad, you're good to go. Take care of 'her'." Jazz herded Dash away, who was still staring.

Danny exhaled, "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Well, I thought about what you normally like: space and action. I came with the conclusion that maybe The Green Lantern was best."

Danny grinned widely and his eyes practically sparkled, "I'd love to! I've wanted to see that for a while!"

"Well then let's go." Danny hooked back onto Vlad's arm with a shy smile.

"I never knew you had a clingy side." Vlad teased as he bought the tickets. Danny blushed, socked him in the arm and let go. "I also never said I didn't like it." Vlad pulled the smaller into a hug. Danny's blush darkened even worse and he clung back to Vlad's arm, just to hide it. Vlad guided them to their seats in the theater.

They just sat there for a minute until Danny felt his ghost sense go off and he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. "Hey, what's up baby-pop?" Danny turned to see Ember staring maliciously at him. Then her expression turned to one of shock once she saw his outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Vlad turned to see Ember as well, "Ah, Ms. McClain, I assume Skulker is somewhere nearby?"

"Ember's shock only grew, and to make it worse, her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her, "Yeah... How are you two sitting so close to each other without Plasmius trying to kidnap Phantom?"

Vlad smirked, "We've... resolved our differences. And, due to some twist of fate, time and space, are dating."

Ember sighed, "Took ya long enough. Everyone in the Ghost Zone was wondering when the hell it might happen. I thought I was going to have to use my love song again, the last time made me barf, just so you know. And I ask again, what are you wearing?"

"A skirt, I picked his outfit out, didn't I do a good job?" Vlad said with pride.

"I have to say, yea, if I wasn't already dating Skulker, I might have had to kidnap you myself and do unspeakable things to ya." she teased.

Vlad did not take her teasing well and growled, "The boy is mine, Ambrielle."

Ember's face turned a darker shade of blue as she growled back at him, "That's not my name anymore."

"Whatever." Vlad turned back around and placed his hand on Danny's.

Skulker came in and saw Danny, he almost jumped up and started a fight, then he saw Ember fuming. He decided that helping her calm down was more important. She explained why they were there and that they shouldn't attack them.

Danny and Ember talked again once she calmed down, but once the movie started they quieted and watched.

* * *

**Danny: I'm gonna be sick, Dash likes me now?**

**Vlad: He truly is a brute, I don't see how you can put up with him.**

**Danny: I don't, I get waled on every day at least once**

**Naru: POOR DANNY! *Glomps Danny***

**Vlad: *snickers* yes, 'poor Danny' indeed. **

**Danny: R and R so we can get a crowbar and pry her off!**


	11. Chapter 11

The two couples exited the theater and went their separate ways. Danny and Vlad held hands as they walked down the street, Vlad had his sunglasses on and they weren't being bothered at all. No odd stares, no paparazzi any where. This was one of those few moments where Danny felt truly at peace. Vlad stopped walking for a moment and turned to Danny, "Would you like some ice cream?"

Sure enough they were stopped in front of an ice cream shop, Marble Slab Creamery to be exact. "Sure."

"What flavor?" Vlad held the door open for the smaller.

"..." Danny scanned through the flavors. "... cheese cake, with strawberry and graham crackers please."

"Would you like a waffle cone or a bowl?" Vlad asked.

"Waffle cone."

Vlad ordered the ice cream for Danny and couldn't help but laugh when some of it got on his face. "Jacqueline, you're eating like a teenage boy."

Danny glared at Vlad, "You seem to forget who I am, Vlad."

Vlad leaned towards him and licks some strawberry cheesecake ice cream off of his face. "Never, my Little Badger."

Then a shriek filled the room, making both of them jump and turn to where it came from, "IT'S FOLEY!" it was the cashier that was yelling. Danny looked at Vlad's watch, "Oh, it's his 1:05 feeding."

Vlad raised a brow as Tucker came in with Sam in tow. Sam had her head in her hands and attempted to blend with what little shadows were near.

Tucker tried to start his order before Sam pushed him away, "I'll have a double scoop dark chocolate with strawberries and coconut shavings on a waffle cone please."

"Sa~m" Tucker whined, "I was going to go first!"

Sam glared at her friend, "Your orders always take forever, if mine goes first I get mine and I can eat it while yours is still being put in the 'Foley' size cone."

Vlad raised a brow as he looked at Danny, "Foley size is three times the size of a normal large it's the only size they have that would fill him up before he heads of to find more meat. Sam once had them drug it so he'd shut the hell up." Vlad chuckled as Sam walked over to their seat.

Sam stopped in her tracks and just stared at the two, there's Vlad, and a pretty pale girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Hey Vlad, what corner of your lab did you stuff Danny in this time?" Sam growled to the older.

"None Samantha." Sam growled louder at the use of her real name.

"Yeah Sam. I'm Danny." Danny waved shyly as Sam's jaw went slack and her ice cream dropped, Vlad just shook his head, 'What a waste of good ice cream'

"D-danny? You, you're in a dress, sitting calmly, with Vlad..." her voice was quiet and panicked, "Did he do anything to you? It's only been a night since I saw you."

"I'm fine Sam, ask Jazz, she's the expert in human emotion and she saw me earlier, she had Dash carrying both of their books."

"Dash saw you in a dress? And you survived?" Tucker said calmly as he walked up with his Foley size ice cream cone.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why would you question that? I mean, it's not like he knew it was me or anything." Sam pinched the bridge of her nose while Tucker just sighed. Vlad shook his head, "Wait, did he actually think I was a girl named Jacqueline?" his gaze turned to Vlad angrily, "What did you tell him?"

"That you were my lover from Terra mortuorum. When he argued about Pedophilia I said it was normal for your country."

Danny's mouth went agape, he was considering just smashing what was left of his ice cream onto the man's face, then freezing him for good measure. "You what?"

"Really? 'Land of the Dead?'" Sam asked.

"It's not like that brute can look it up, much less tell me what the first president was known for." Vlad said as he draped a warm arm over Danny's shoulder. Danny calmed a bit, and it slowly increased till he snuggled into Vlad's chest. Sam could help but smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." She got up and dragged Tucker and his ice cream away (AN:That's gotta say something about her strength).

Danny continued with his ice cream with a blush.

* * *

"You say her name is Jacqueline Honri?" Kwan asked his blonde friend.

"Yes, short black hair, kinda messy but not quite, looked like it had been combed, but not full of hairspray like the other girls. Glittering blue eyes, god she looked so small and pale too, almost like she didn't eat much or get any sun." Dash sighed dreamily.

"Are you sure she's with Mr. Masters?" Star asked, "Cause that sounds kinda gross, I mean he's like, 40."

"You seem to think she was prettier then me." Paulina complained.

"Yeah, but apparently she was from some far-off country, tear-a... something." Dash groaned, he couldn't even remember the name of the country she came from, he was such an idiot.

"-Would you like a waffle cone or a bowl?"

"Waffle cone."

Dash turned to see Vlad and Jacqueline entering the shop. Vlad went to order the ice cream while Jacqueline sat in the nearby booth. Dash's heart was beating fast and he was sweating. This became visible to the others and they looked into the booth quickly, once they were back to their normal sitting positions, Paulina and Star were gaping, while Kwan was blushing.

"You were right, she's gorgeous." Kwan said.

Once Vlad came back with the ice cream, Jacqueline had apparently dug in.

"Jacqueline, you're eating like a teenage boy." The populars noticed the sarcasm in his tone and the chuckle.

"You seem to forget who I am Vlad."

"Never, My Little Badger."

A shriek then filled the shop as the cashier pointed out the door, "IT'S FOLEY!" All of them raised a brow as Tucker Foley and Sam Manson came in.

They ignored the two losers and focused on Jacqueline.

"Oh, it's his 1:05 feeding... Foley size is three times the size of a normal large it's the only size they have that would fill him up before he heads of to find more meat. Sam once had them drug it so he'd shut the hell up."

All of their mouths dropped, Foley was so scrawny, how could he eat that much and be that skinny? Sam walked over to the same booth Jacqueline was in, they noticed she was glaring, and assumed it was at Jacqueline for wearing 'too much white'.

"Hey Vlad, what corner of your lab did you stuff Danny into this time?" she said with a growl.

They were surprised, they knew that Danny had some connection to the local billionaire, but to be stuffed in a lab? No wonder he was such a freak.

"None Samantha," Sam's growling increased.

"Yeah Sam, I'm Danny." they heard Jacqueline say. Dash paled, as did the others, Danny was dressed up like a girl? Why was he in a dress? Why did Vlad tell Dash they were lovers? Paulina and Star's mouths were open (and just waiting for a fly to fly in) Kwan stared as his long-time friend, went into shock.

* * *

**Naru: Bahaha, who's evil?**

**Naru and Vlad: I AM! *glares at each other***

**Naru: Fuck off Vlad I'm so much eviller then you.**

**Vlad: Oh please the most evil you've done in your life is bite someone's hand, and that was me.**

**Naru: You kidding? My most evil deed was headbutting my own brother.**

**Vlad: Uh huh, how'd that work for ya?**

**Naru: ... It hurt, I also forgot how to multiply fractions.**

**Danny: And the second time? (There's always a second time with Naru)**

**Naru: ...**

**...**

**... It hurt worse and I forgot how to divide by fractions**

**Vlad: Uh huh, I've had constant attempts to kill Jack.**

**Naru: thwarted by a fourteen year old halfa, who hasn't even had his ghost powers NEAR as long as you have.**

**Vlad: *glares* I've created a clone.**

**Naru: Of aforementioned teen, even then it wasn't exact and ended up betraying you anyway.**

**Vlad: I have risen the Ghost King.**

**Naru: while trying to obtain your own power, and even after you groveled to him like a bitch. *smirks* Said Ghost King was even defeated by afore-aforementioned teen.**

**Danny: His evil side created Dan.**

**Naru: Everyone has an evil side, his was stronger and only emphasized yours, which might I add, would've have been much worse if Vlad's Ghost Half really was 'Pure evil' personified.**

**Danny: Damn you're good.**

**Naru: Damn straight.**

**Vlad: *smacks the backs of both teen's heads* can either of you drive yet?**

**Naru and Danny: ... No**

**Vlad: Don't curse then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This'll be short, but uh, yeah...**

**LEMON! (Or whatever you'd classify this smut as:) )**

* * *

Danny was exhausted, that goddamned dress made him tired with all those encounters, trying not to stand up and scream, "YES I DANIEL ALEXANDER FENTON, AM IN A DRESS. BY THE WAY DASH, YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, **I'M NOT A GIRL!**" it took A LOT of willpower to not do that while trying to hit the taller teen with the nearest object. Luckily Vlad was there and could calm him down.

Danny flopped onto the nice warm bed after his shower. He couldn't help but go face first too, he sighed in content as his body relaxed onto the memory foam of the bed. His back was sore for a minute as it began to get used to his position, and he held his breath as the dull pain disappeared.

"Tired Daniel?" Vlad teased. The elder halfa had been sitting with a book in his hand and sitting up right since Danny came in, Danny expected him to have reading glasses, but 'with great ghost power comes great eyesight, I guess'.

"Yea, you have no idea how hard it was to just keep from running."

"I do have some idea, your muscles were quite tense during the entire ordeal."

Danny couldn't hold back his smile and chuckles, "So, you were feeling me up?"

Vlad blushed but glared in mock anger at the younger halfa, "You teens have such dirty minds, honestly, I can't seem to have a decent conversation with one without it ending up over PG-13."

"I blame hormones." Danny added as he crawled next to Vlad. "... So what now?"

Vlad was confused, "What do you mean Daniel?"

Danny couldn't help but curl up a bit and blush, "What are we going to do now? Or tomorrow, whatever." Vlad could tell that Danny didn't quite say what was on his mind, but he could tell what it was.

"Daniel, I have absolutely no problem with whatever you want. Ask and you shall receive as some would say, though if you don't speak up, you may never get it." Vlad set his book on the table and gave his full attention to his Little Badger.

Danny mumbled something into his knees, but Vlad could understand what he asked. He still felt the need to tease the teen, "What was that Daniel?"

"..."

"Louder this time Daniel, you know just how 'old' I am."

"I WANT A KISS!"

Vlad complied and kissed Danny on the forehead. "Really Little Badger, mumbling is such a bad habit, if you mumble everything you want from me, you may never get it."

"That was pathetic for a 40-year-old man. Oh wait you're a virgin, a 40-year-old virgin." Danny said with a sly smile. "You know, if you really didn't know what I REALLY wanted, I wonder if you could really satisfy me?"

Vlad growled as he tackled Danny and held him down with his hands, "Boy, you have no idea how much I have to hold back so I don't end up hurting you!"

"Then don't hold back."

Vlad's eyes instantly widened as his guard dropped. He kissed Danny passionately while rubbing his knee against Danny's newly arisen erection.

Danny moaned and broke the kiss, "V-vlad..."

"Daniel, breath through your nose." Danny nodded as they were once again kissing. Vlad bit Danny's lip, Danny knew what that meant and opened his mouth for the older. Vlad and Danny's tongue fought for dominance, of which Vlad won easily by merely rubbing his hand near the teen's stomach.

The younger halfa gasped, "V-vlad please."

Vlad moved to Danny's neck and began to bite and suck at the sensitive skin, "Please what, Little Badger?"

Vlad bit the same place twice and made Danny gasp, "Please take them off."

Vlad ceased his movements, "What is 'them' Little Badger, really you must be more specific."

"Clothes."

Vlad smirked as he phased off both of their clothes with ease. "My my, aren't we impatient?" Vlad took note of Danny's growing cock and smirked. He ignored it for the moment and focused more on Danny's slightly toned chest. 'It seems the years have been somewhat kind to the boy.' Vlad took a pert nipple in between his teeth, he bit hard enough to give the other chills down his spine that lead straight to his crotch. Danny couldn't help but whimper and buck his hips as Vlad did so. Unfortunately for Vlad, Danny's bucking was rubbing against his own in such a horridly pleasant manner that he felt the need to just shove into the teen raw.

When Vlad groaned, Danny rubbed his cheek, "Go on."

With his lover's consent, Vlad reached his hand under the pillow to find the bottle of lube he kept there (What? Just cause he's single, 40 years old, and chases after one woman doesn't mean he doesn't at least masturbate). The elder positioned his large pulsating length at the boy's entrance, his Little Badger's pale slender legs hung over his shoulders. He rubbed some lube on his cock before rubbing the head against the boy's puckered hole. "Relax, Daniel."

Danny was, to be honest, scared. He heard from a couple of guys outside Sam's usual hangout about how one guy's ass hurt so bad from last night, the other just told him that it was normal. He thought he knew what they were talking about, but when he looked it up later, he was disgusted and fearful. "Vlad, please, go slow."

Vlad kissed the boy one last time as he entered the boy. Danny gasped in pain, his body kept telling him that it was wrong, that Vlad's dick was NOT supposed to be in there, but during his research he found out that there is a nerve, somewhere, that would make him feel better about it. Suddenly, telling Vlad to go slow didn't bode well with the pain. "God, a bit faster, you're like a snail."

Vlad smirked at his smaller lover, ever one for their witty banter and slight abuse of each other, "Oh?" he stopped all movement, "How fast do you want me to go exactly?"

"... Fuck this." Danny gave up, he couldn't explain how he wanted it, he was still a virgin too, but you know how it is 'Haha I'm younger, you're a virgin? I am too but it's worse for you because YOU'RE OLD!' plus the fact it was more of a spur of the moment thing.

Vlad's previous smirk faded, "Daniel?"

"I don't know how I want it Vlad, just, go on."

Vlad frowned, "No, I'll narrow it down to multiple choice, A) fast B) slow or C) moderate."

Danny groaned, he never liked to be quizzed, and it seems to be even worse for him during sex, "A, I guess."

The older halfa rolled his eyes, Daniel was a virgin in this case, and possibly the other as well. And the teen was accusing him of being one, HA. Vlad's virginity was lost in high school to one Miss Marie Jeannette during a stupid rave Jack dragged him to. Even after that he's had 'experiences' with various women, all of which he did not like and honestly wanted to murder after they got what they wanted.

"I'll be gentle." Vlad continued to push in, this caused Danny to groaned and writhe underneath him, often times the boy's shaft would rub the man's stomach. Once he was in all the way, Vlad waited for Danny to adjust, "You doing alright, Little Badger?"

Danny attempted to mock glare at the man, who's cock was buried to the hilt in his ass, "Just peachy, frootloop."

Both halfas smiled to the other as Vlad began to pull out, Danny whimpered at the loss, but screamed when he pushed back in roughly. Vlad's smile was replaced with a look of guilt that Danny didn't think suited him, "Come on frootloop, it'll take a lot more then your dick to put me down for the count." Vlad sighed as he repeated his last ministration, this time, Danny didn't scream, he did groan, but that's because he was getting used to it and was expecting it. Vlad did the same thing a little faster this time, at a different angle and hit Danny's prostate, "VLAD! OH god."

Vlad couldn't hold back his smirk, "My god, Daniel, I never knew you would be a screamer."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"I don't think I should if you're just going to order me around like that. Maybe I should just stop." Vlad began to pull out.

"No~" Danny whined, "Please, Vlad."

The smirk on Vlad's face widened, "Only because you said please, Daniel." Vlad continued hitting that same spot with lots of vigor and soon the room was filled with multiple moans and skin slapping sounds.

Danny finally hit that point, "VLAD, I'm cumming!"

"Wait a moment, Daniel."

There was one last thrust, before, Danny's cum covered both of their chests and Vlad was filling up Danny with his own. Vlad collapsed next to Danny in a mess of silver hair and sweat.

"Ok, you aren't as old as I thought."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I understand that it was quick in the last chapter, but I'm not normally used to writing, ya know, whatever that was. Along with when your parents are just in the other room. That's it, continue.**

* * *

"Jacqueline. Please, we have to leave, the reverend says that the memories of the church might be causing your stress." Jonas said delicately, as to not anger his young wife and partner.

"How many has it been Jonas? How many will it be, until whatever God or creator is satisfied with his work with us!? I know what is causing the miscarriages." Jacqueline stood and turned to her husband with tears dripping down her face fiercely, "It's us Jonas, we are hybrids, not human, nor ghost, we aren't allowed to live normally, like a normal family. No, we have to be tormented for a reason that was caused by mere chance of fate!" She broke back down to her knees.

Jonas looked behind her, six tiny crosses were stuck into mounds of dirt, which he knew held each of his unborne, he would've joined Jacqueline and shared in her sorrow, if he didn't have his duty as her emotional stabilizer. He kneeled and took her into a strong hug, "That is not true my love, you are too stressed, or as the reverend suggested, they were just not meant to be born here, mayhaps their souls were not yet ready to attach themselves to their bodies."

"And you really think moving to Kale will help that?" She challenged.

"The main worry you had would be if they were to be safe, Kale's crime is much lower then here, they have schools that people of all ages can go to. Just think Jacqueline, our children will be able to read and write, possibly even challenge Leonado Di Vinci himself in the sciences. Or even their art could litter the halls of our home and many others." Jonas said with a smile. "But it will never happen," he wiped a tear from her face, "if we just give up."

Jacqueline smiled softly and made Jonas' heart race, he loved his wife, ever since he first actually met her. It hurt him to see her grieving over their lost children, and much worse when she cried out with false superstitions. He has tried to console her on countless occasions, and he hoped she could just get over it as well as he could.

Unfortunately, she was too emotional for such a 'heartless act'. He didn't mind her showing so many emotions, it fit her beautifully, though he always told her, 'Happiness fits my little angel best.'

* * *

Vlad woke with a cold spot where Daniel was, and woke with a panic. Did he miss seeing the boy off? Was he already gone? Vlad jumped out of bed and dressed himself in his suit, then decided to take off his tie and jacket before running down the halls of his mansion screaming like a lunatic.

'Would Daniel really just leave me to go home? Maybe he just lied so he could stay home instead of coming here' "DANIEL!" Vlad yelled as he power-walked down the hall.

"Yeah?" he heard faintly. It was from his room, he peeked inside to find Daniel stepping out of his bathroom, with nothing but a blood red towel hung around his bruised hips, "What's up frootloop?"

Vlad sighed as he fell back onto the bed, "Nothing Daniel, just, nothing."

"If it's nothing why were you screaming, it's not like someone like you to scream." Danny stated with his toothbrush (actually Vlad's) hanging out of his mouth.

"My problem has been dealt with, I also do not feel the need to embarrass myself with the tale." Vlad draped his arm across his eyes.

Danny could only smile, Vlad was becoming more and more predictable, 'I bet he thought I left already.' "Vlad, you do know I've been dreading leaving since I first came as much as you have. I would like to see my friends and family, but only if I have our hands surgically attached so you can't leave me."

Vlad smiled, "It sounds nice, to be with you forever, but I'm afraid I'll only get in the way in certain times."

"Hey man, don't mess with me when I'm trying to be all mushy." Danny smiled when Vlad laughed and mumbled, "I'll remember that next time Daniel."

"Come on, we got a good 5 hours before Mom and Dad expect me home." Danny's smile turned into a smirk, "Wanna go make out on the couch for 5 straight hours?"

Vlad took one look at Danny's face before laughing, "Why not just the front steps?"

"Oh, now I'm more for the driveway."

They shared a laugh before shaking their heads, neither could understand why people would do that, just start randomly making out in public. To be honest, they didn't care, but you think they'd have some shame once they got past 10 seconds. But nope, they just keep sucking face.

"So, can I expect to see you around town?" Danny asked as they walked to the dining room.

"Of course, you can't expect to be Danny Phantom, without Vlad Plasmius SOMEWHERE in the the mix." Vlad replied with a smirk.

"Oh please tell me I won't have to kick your ass yet again." Danny groaned.

Vlad took a false hurt expression across his face, "Why Daniel, did you attempt to insult me?"

Danny glared through the other's mask, "You know what I mean, frootloop."

Vlad smiled happily, just speaking with the teenage halfa could put a large smile across his face, "I was thinking I could work at the school as a business and law teacher, I'm more then qualified, what with my experience and my degrees."

"Don't you dare. Remember the 'Mayor Masters' incident that only lasted about 4 months? I was blamed for every shitty thing you did, and with this, every time you do something the other kids don't like then I get dirty looks, or waled on by Dash."

Vlad growled at the mention of the blonde idiot, "And your parents don't do anything?"

Danny looked away to the nearby blue china vase nervously and stuttered out, "They don't know, I never told them."

Another growl escaped his lips, "I doubt they could do much anyway, possibly just trap him in a net and have him listen to one of your father's flashbacks."

The younger stifled a laugh, "Yeah, he just sorta stands there and rambles. He goes on and on and on. I'm starting to numb up to it a bit."

The billionaire spared a small smile for his lover, "Yes, I'm still very annoyed by it."

"You didn't grow up with it."

Vlad choked up a bit, "Quite right. Well, remember that you're always welcome at my home, Daniel."

Danny smiled and hooked arms with Vlad, happy with the change of subject. "... You know, I was only half kidding about making out on the couch."

They shared another laugh before making their way to the living room to wait for Danny's parents to call, pestering him about when he was going to be home.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend went by way too fast for Danny's liking, he wanted more time with his new boyfriend/mate-thing. Now that he thought about it, what was the ghost term for boyfriend? He always just assumed it was mate.

Never mind what he needs to worry about right now is avoiding Dash, no doubt the guy wouldn't want to be late for his first waling of the day. Even if the jock is more sluggish in the morning and doesn't hurt too bad, it still hurts, and it gets worse with each successive 'waling'. So he avoids them as he can.

He looks left and right before closing his locker, unfortunately, he didn't notice that Dash was behind his locker door and once he saw him gave a very 'manly' squeak. His muscles tensed to run but he was caught by Dash before he could. The larger blonde held the boy in a tight, yet surprisingly breathable grip.

"D-Dash?! What are you-?"

"Shut it, _Honri,_" Danny's eyes widened and he tensed further, almost to the point his ice core was beginning to flare up. He kept still as stone as Dash dragged him into an empty classroom. Well, almost empty, it occupied Paulina, Star, and Kwan already. Dash tossed Danny into the room haphazardly, but even with his amazing reflexes, he couldn't avoid hitting a desk on his way down.

"Now spill it Fenton. Everything, between you dressing like a girl, and going on a 'date' with Mr. Masters. Don't tell me it was a bet either, I heard the two of you flirting in the ice cream shop." Dash growled.

"W-well, we... uh, I, I-I don't know what you're talking about." The smallest boy in the room stated.

"Don't act stupid! Is this what you do whenever you run out of class? Go to your little boyfriend for tea and a good fuck?" Dash growled.

"Dash, you're taking this way too seriously, I kinda think it's cute. Besides, it amused me to see him dressed like that." Paulina said.

"Are you kidding me? This just proves that Fentina here is gay!"

"Why are you so offended man? If he already has a boyfriend then it's not like he's going to hit on you or something. Right Danny?" Kwan added.

Danny couldn't speak, he was too wound up at this point, his core was flaring and releasing cold air from his mouth at an increasing rate. He didn't want them to see his breath, if they could find out about his little cross-dressing incident, what about his ghost half?

Everyone was getting cold and curious as to why Danny seemed so nervous.

"G-get me out of here. Please, now."

"Dude what's wrong, why are you shaking so much?" Kwan tried to ask past his teeth chattering.

Danny gave up and darted out of the room to a closet so he could stay calm enough to create a core crystal. The crystal was about half the size of his palm and made the air around it as cold as the earth's poles. He must have been extremely nervous and scared to make one quite like this. Large and rather powerful. It's just another one that he'll have to store away from his parents, in a box under his bed labeled 'Motnahp slatsyrc' or 'Phantom crystals' mirrored. Written in ectoplasm that only responds to his ecto-signature.

But for now, he'll have to keep it in his pocket, and hope nobody notices.

He stayed in the closet for all but a minute after until he was found by Sam.

"There you are! I heard you were kidnapped by the jocks." Sam pulled him into a hug. "Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine."

"Did you panic earlier? Is that why it got so cold?"

"Yeah," He rubbed his neck nervously. "I panicked a little."

Sam seemed to pale, "Did they find out your secret?"

"I- I don't think- Maybe?"

"Danny," Sam became absolutely serious and held his shoulders tightly, "Did they find out I can't just take a 'Maybe'."

"I don't know, which secret are you talking about?!" Danny growled, "Because they definitely know I dressed up as a girl named Jacqueline yesterday!"

Sam's panic shrank a bit, but was still there. "Danny, please, I was just trying to help."

The Halfa sighed and ran his fingers through his raven hair. "I know, I'm still a little shocked from the confrontation, it seems that only Dash was disgusted by it though. Paulina didn't seem to care, neither did Kwan."

"You only have 4 more days after this."

"Yeah, 4 more days before I can go back to Vlad."

"4 more days of every inch of hell stuffed into a mile and a half by two stories of school."

Danny smiled as they began to walk down the hall to their first class. "I've been doing some research in the ghost zone for you, mainly from Clockwork. Apparently this kind of relationship is pretty normal, apparently since long before the first halfa."

"Yeah, Jonas and Jacqueline probably did start that whole 'normal is for the mob mentals' thing."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "No, there were halfas long before that, not as mainstream as you and Vlad, or even Jonas and Jacqueline, but they were there. The Observants even have a small rule book on these things, but it was lost once they found out halfas can't have kids. Clockwork said it only had 4 rules in it anyway. Since the book was lost, there were no rules added, but they still apply." she pulled out a small book, "Clockwork gave me this, it has the rules written down, even if it's not the original. We can't add any amendments to it unless we have the original."

Sam handed the book to Danny, who immediately began reading the first rule as they walked into their class.

* * *

As Danny walked over to his friends' usual outside lunch spot he took out the book that Sam gave him and began quietly reading it to them as he dropped to the ground underneath the tree with them.

"Sam, listen to this, 'Rule One; Under no circumstances shall a halfa be left homeless. Should this matter occur, the halfa will be given his or her very own lair that shall be allowed to be shaped to that halfa's particular needs at any point in time. If a ghost is responsible for the complete destruction of a Halfa's home, that ghost shall be reprimanded immediately. Should it be a human; they shall be faced with 10 years of sparse, yet increasingly horrible bad luck. If it is another Halfa, the first halfa involved is entitled to whatever punishment the homeless halfa feels is necessary. Otherwise (Being natural disasters or self destruction) no punishment shall be dealt out.'" Danny paled as he realized what Vlad deemed a 'punishment they feel is necessary' was about a week of torment. He didn't need to get the Observants to do it for him either. "Damn, that little prank war we had could've ended worse than it did."

Tucker took the book and began reading the next page, "'Rule Two; Because of a Halfa's split selves, they are easily separated. Should a Halfa's human and ghost sides be split (though each side will still be referred to as a 'Halfa') each side must live together for as long as it will take to merge them together again. If the ghost sides of two different halfa should merge before a solution is found, all halfa in the involved party shall participate in the group lockdown,'" Tucker's eyes widened," Depending on the outcome of the two merged Ghost halfa, common protocol shall take place. If it turns to a destructive path, both halfa involved shall be exiled or exterminated as accordingly."

"That explains the Dan incident then." Danny said as it was passed to Sam.

"Just wait, Rule Three is ridiculous." she turned the page of the book to aforementioned rule. "'Rule Three; Should a halfa be born of a ghost and a human, that child shall be raised as a human until they are 14 years of age. Once the child reaches the required age, they shall become formally trained in their specified powers. They shall become an apprentice of their element's master until they are deemed to be worthy.' You were trained by Frostbite right? That was during the Undergrowth attack, how long did it take?"

"It felt like a day, but it was actually about four." Danny now held the book while his two friends looked over his shoulder.

"Alright, 'Rule Four; Halfas are not above average laws that can easily be under their control, human or ghost laws can apply to them based on their current plane of existence. Punishments for each shall be as if they were not a halfa, but the species associated with the laws in that plane or the defending species. This includes the Christmas truce and Halloween's haunting.'"

"Nothing against you and Vlad dating." Tucker added.

"Yes, but according to human law, not only is gay marriage not allowed in many places, Vlad could be stripped of everything he owns and thrown in jail for pedophilia." Sam added, "If we find that book, maybe we could amend that. We could make it legal for them to be together without having to lie to everyone about their relationship."

Danny and Tucker took a moment to assess the info that was thrown at them, "But what about Danny's secret, if we say they're allowed to be together based on a ghost's rules that only apply to halfa, we'll have to-"

"Reveal everything. I know, but we could amend that too."

Danny smirked and leaned back onto the tree, "Guys, I know what this weekend will be about."

* * *

**Naru: Now the real struggle begins!**

**Vlad: I think you may have left them hanging for too long, you idiot.**

**Danny: Seriously, where were you at?**

**Naru: Contimplating life, reading and weeping over homestuck, creating a session for me and my friends, made an oogie boogie parody for said session. Oh and I joined a cross-fandom, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons**

**Danny: That's a stupid name**

**Naru: I know but it's sooooo cool!**

**Vlad: It has Rise of the Guardians correct? If I remember right, Jack Frost is a lot like Daniel**

**Naru: He really is, but I ship Hijack, not Janny er, whatever that ship would be called. Unless it's pale. Jack Danny**

**Naru: 3**

**Danny: VLAD YOU ASS! NOW SHE'S GONNA SHIP IT!**

**Vlad:*smirks***

**Naru: R and R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naru: Let's reply to some of the questioning reviewers I've been ignoring.**

**Danny: about time**

**Naru: But only replies since chapter eleven**

**Vlad: There's always a catch**

**Inflamora Notoris (ch11)- I've been hoping I could finish this so I can get started on it. I will be using exact wording from this story in it though, just to stay true to the tale. :)**

**777angeloflove (ch12)- I realize this, but I'm trying not to focus in on things I don't quite deem significant. I do thank you for examining my work close enough to notice the lack of detail in it. But trust me, right now, that single moment will be one of many later**

**Danny: Wait, I'm taking this one**

**jeanette9a (ch 12)- I know that our souls have been through time and space itself, but this matter only accounts for the current life. Even if we count in our lives as Jonas and Jacqueline, he's actually still older. As Jacqueline I was only about 16 and a nun, he was a prince at the age of 32. That wasn't all that big of a matter then, because, well you've had history right? Yeah, right around the dark ages. There was still a huge age difference, but it only mattered as Danny and Vlad.**

**Vlad: My turn**

**Mafizzle-lee-izzle (ch 13)- If I do end up as a teacher, I will be hardest on Danny, and just plain tormenting to Dash. I may love Danny, but his grades need definite improvement. As for Dash, he'll be getting detention if he even breathes toward Daniel wrong. That detention will then proceed to be haunted by yours truly.  
**

**Naru: Ok boys, back it up, or I'll pull a Hussie and kill one of you off**

******jeanette9a (ch13)- I do love your reviews, but don't worry, they're fine :)**

******Guest-Fanfiction Lover (ch 14)- Oh good gog. Thank you so much! I make them short because there are points where I feel as if they should be broken off there. I update as soon as I can, and yes I am a teen, but I'm not saying exactly how old, if you can guess it, you get brownie points. I'd prefer you not though, I like staying somewhat anonymous. This kind of stuff is normal around my area, speaking of sex and such, but not writing. I got positive feedback from my friends on a few of my stories, so I decided to get a account so I could get some reviews from people I don't know so I can use any criticism I may get to further better myself in what may become my art. I want to thank you again for your positive review, it's nice to see them. ^u^**

******Naru: Now, let's S(tart)!**

* * *

Danny wasn't surprised about the detention he got on Tuesday for being late to Lancer's class for beating Skulker in between classes, nor did the fact that Lancer sat there reading Jonas of the Living Dead. What did surprise him, was the fact he tried to converse with the teen. At first it was just questions about how the rest of his classes were. Then he was shown his test on the book, he had gotten the highest grade in the class at a 100. It would be 105 if you counted extra-credit. Lancer smiled at Danny when he saw that the teen was being filled with pride.

"Now Mr. Fenton, I expect this nice little stroke to your ego shall do some good to the rest of your grades."

Danny added a nervous laugh, "Yeah, same here."

"Danny, the only reason I ask this of you is because I've watched you grow into the young man you are now. I went from the dream job any teacher would want as being the teacher of usually calm 5th graders to a freshman teacher for the very reason that you used to enjoy my class. You paid as much attention as was humanly possible for a 5th grade boy. You loved to read aloud to the class. When I heard that you were having trouble in your freshman classes, I immediately snatched up the English teacher promotion I was offered and allowed the previous one to retire." Lancer looked at the boy, "I even seem to know you better than your own parents at times. Of course this is none of my business."

"Trust me Mr. Lancer, no one knows me quite as well as my friends do." Danny leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I believe you, I was the same way, most teenagers are. My reason is different though, I was the highest grade in my class, but my parents didn't pay any attention to me, they instead focused on my younger siblings and my older brother. My older brother was the average hippie of the time, constantly on drugs and a believer of non-violence. He had no cares in the world, and eventually ran away. My younger siblings, twins in fact would try as hard as possible, and only get average grades. They would be compared to my achievements, this made all of us very angry. As the most subtle form of rebellion, when my parents favorite science fair came out, they entered me in it." Mr. Lancer's serious face turned somewhat jovial, "Of course I complied with their request. Whenever they offered to help me with it, I would politely decline their offer and say that it wouldn't be all that hard."

This piqued Danny's interest, "And then? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I grabbed a potato from the cupboard and placed it on a table. I asked the judges if they could evaluate me privately later. Whenever people came around to my table they would ask, 'So what is your project?' I'd simply reply, 'Obviously, it's a potato.' When my parents came by I did the same thing and they were so shocked and asked me why. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't come up with anything.' That was a constant response they got from the twins, so it made them quite furious."

"How did the private evaluation go?"

"I pulled something out of a hat on how potatoes are the most interesting kind of food and got away with a 73."

Danny was shocked, "Wow. That's kind of cool."

"Sometimes issues start with one's parents. If you want I could hold a conference with yours to discuss the oh-so-obvious neglect they show both you and your sister."

"No, that's fine, I'll survive. It's not like they'll end up going insane and kill me."

Lancer glanced to the clock, "That's time, Fenton. You can go now."

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer."

Danny gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom and to the front of the school and found Vlad waiting for him outside with a nice cherry red Ferrari. Vlad seemed to be wearing the same outfit from their date only with a rusty red tie.

"Sup frootloop."

Vlad turned to see Danny and smiled, "Another detention I see, Daniel. Your parents asked me to pick you up since they had some sort of huge breakthrough in their studies."

"Thanks Vlad." Danny smiled as Vlad opened the passenger door for him.

"No problem little badger."

Vlad sat in the driver's seat and started on the way to the Fenton household.

"So what did you do to get detention this time?"

"I was late to class again, it was Skulker this time."

"This is nothing new I assume."

"Nope, the new bit is next, I got a 105 on the test. I answered every question right."

Vlad smiled, "Hopefully you can do better. If you want I could try to tutor the untutorable."

"You can try, doesn't mean it'll work, then I'll just fail everything to get on your nerves." Danny returned the smirk.

"Is that a challenge, little badger?" Vlad leaned closer to Danny's face after parking in front of the Fenton home.

"Only if you take it that way, Frootloop." Danny leaned closer in with half-lidded eyes.

Vlad frowned, "Not here, Daniel. Anyone could easily video this, then life will be much worse. For both of us"

Danny sat back up and blushed, "Y-yeah, sorry."

"It's fine."

Danny had his hand squeezed comfortably by Vlad and was given a smile, "I'll make up for it next weekend."

The teen halfa remembered the book that Sam left for him to go through, "Oh yeah, did you know that there are actually rules for halfas, of course there's only four since we're pretty rare." Danny pulled said book out of his bag and handed it to Vlad.

"Ah yes, I have heard of these. I've never actually bothered to have them written down, since I stayed mainly in the human world. I Never much cared for the Ghost Zone until you came along."

"Oh and another thing." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his Phantom Crystal, "I made this today, out of a panic, but I managed to coat it in top coat nail cover stuff from Sam. I hope it doesn't freeze you or anything."

"I doubt it little badger. The last time you froze me was because of those yeti friends of yours. I managed to thaw using my own core thankfully, otherwise I'd still be in that accursed ice prison." Vlad gently took it from Danny's hand and held it. "Though it may need to be recovered in that nail varnish again. It also dulls the glow of your core, that is an unfortunate thing."

Danny's brow furrowed and he frowned, "Give it back."

Vlad looked at him questioningly as Danny snatched it back. "What-, Daniel!"

"I'll give you something else then." Danny quickly opened the car door, grabbed his things and ran to his front door.

Vlad groaned and hit his head on the top of the steering wheel, "You idiot." he then drove off, all the while insulting his intelligence on the comment he made of Daniel's gift.

Daniel Fenton however had something else planned for his picky lover.

* * *

**Naru: Cliffhanger! Not really cause I'm sure I made it obvious on what he was going to do for Vladdie.**

**Danny: I don't know**

**Naru: *whispers to Danny***

**Danny: Oh, I guess that's cool**

**Vlad: *Sits off to the side while glaring curiously***

**Naru: Anyway R and R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naru: short review replies!**

**Fanfiction Lover: Haha, nice guess, good try, not quite there though. I appreciate the respect you have for my intuition. As for the Lancer Flashback, I thought it would be fitting to have another ally for Danny before what I have planned for him. Of course, I am a strong believer in the plot diagram, currently this is the mere rising action, there is still much development before you even reach the climax. I also know that sort of frustration you feel about wanting certain things to happen, I love those kinds of plot twists though, because it flows through a near impossible outcome to me if I haven't predicted it. I enjoy attempting predictions of stories, that's possibly the reason for my frustration. I also can't help but notice your quirk, does Kanaya Maryam ring any bells?**

**xXTheBlackFoxXx: Wow, I don't know whether to be worried or proud. If you ever get caught (ever being the key word I haven't known a teacher to try and take away someone's reading material (that's a lie, My old English Teacher in 7th grade threatened to take the book I was reading and rip it up)) remember I only have one lemon scene for a reason right now, the rest will also be far spaced for the same reason ;) have fun**

* * *

Jacqueline was a strong woman, faithful, and also quite beautiful. Many men have often stated that it was such a waste of beauty that she became a nun instead of the wife of a rich lord, or even a prince. Though in equivalent to her strength and beauty, she was respected, and because of this respect was one of the kindest nuns in the church. She easily knew each of the usual families faces and names.

What she did best though, was tell stories of myth to the children. Jacqueline enjoyed seeing their expressions change with the mood she created. and she never told the same story in the same manner. The mood she'd create with each time she'd tell it would change, and the children would be excited to hear every different version until the story itself was worn. That wouldn't stop her though, she would merely begin a different story.

The arrival of the strange hooded man baffled her though. He would stay during church and mass. He would attempt to engage the nuns in conversation, or even the pastor. He never once approached her though, but he would make eye-contact every time their paths crossed. Occasionally he would smile and nod.

She never would've thought that that man would become the husband she vowed to never have, nor that said husband was the missing prince of their kingdom. When they were separated, she thought she would never see him.

_Oh ye of little faith..._

* * *

Danny woke with a start as he felt a strange invasion of privacy approaching

"Danny! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your parent by coming in anyway!"

"Oh god" Danny quickly buried his head underneath his pillow. He just narrowly missed getting hit by a splinter of his now destroyed door.

"Come on Danny-boy! Today is Saturday, you told us you had something planned for you and your little friends and to wake you up when they came over." The large man left the room leaving Danny in a silent stew.

Danny attempted to go back to sleep, but when he looked at the door frame, and saw his two best friends he immediately groaned.

"You ready to start looking for that book?" Sam asked. She started going through the 3rd drawer on Danny's dresser, aka the weapons drawer. Most of it was just for self-defense in case of an attack.

"UGH!"

"Come on Danny, we have to get started early." Tucker quickly tugged Danny's comforter off and laid it on the ground. Danny twitched and reached for the missing blanket.

"Fine, fine, jeez. Let me get dressed, get out." as his friends left the room with a shrug, he sat up on his bed and scratched his head. He looked over to the box he had set on his desk. The box held Vlad's new gift. It took two days to make, and about 5 dollars to get the required materials. Danny felt rather proud of himself on the gift. It was handmade and looked almost like something a typical boyfriend would give to his girlfriend. The thought of himself and Vlad as boyfriends made him a little giddy, and sick whenever he added his parents into the equation. Until he thought of all the support he had from different people, his friends, Lancer, Clockwork and Una, and then there's the countless ghosts in the Ghost Zone that were good and didn't mind helping out a stranger.

If things get rough, he always had a place with Vlad and the ghosts of the Ghost Zone.

A place with Vlad.

Vlad Masters was the man he had come to hate. A man he came to despise for a seemingly logical reason. Now that he could think of it, Vlad probably saw his reasoning as pretty logical as well, thus why he went through so much trouble. Of course it was for the wrong person, but Danny didn't want to worry about that. Vlad was his now, and if Vlad ever strays, any number of Danny's friends could set him straight without even having to give the word. This was something he didn't _have_ to worry about. Because Danny just knew that Vlad would never leave him for anyone else, the man obviously had standards to relationships and the like. Vlad was a gentleman in nearly every sense of the term.

As Danny finished getting ready he took one final glance to the box, _'just until next weekend Fenton, you can't go flying into his office and give it to him. Well, I could, but that would just cause even more of a disturbance.' _he took a deep breath in and let his excitement out.

"You ready yet, Danny?"

"Geez you're taking as long as my mother!"

"Hey!" Danny opened the door of his bedroom and crossed his arms. "I am not!"

"Whatever Danny, come on, Jazz had to distract your parents. I think she's been tortured enough for one day."

"Alright, come on. I'm thinking DMP classic number 2 would work just fine." Danny said to his two friends as the bounded down the stairs.

Tucker smiled and instantly went to work on his PDA. He typed in the appropriate code, sending a signal to one of the various speakers around the house. The speaker let out a shrill shriek and a shout of 'GHOST'. This worked like most of their escape plans, with Maddie swiftly grabbing her ectoblaster and Jack fumbling with his, letting out a few curses on the way.

"I can't help but wonder when they'll find out those are just speakers." Tucker looked to Sam and Danny for an answer.

They both shrugged, "Doesn't matter, let's go."

They hurried down the stairs to the lab and saw Jazz, equipped with a newer looking ectoblaster. "You owe me a day off from this."

"Jazz I promise, once you find a good boyfriend who doesn't want me dead I'll do the exact same for you." Danny said as he went into his ghost form.

* * *

"Una, have you need of me?" Clockwork asked gently.

"I need a second opinion on this." Una held up a sheet of paper and let her husband read over the story line she had already written. "I start losing my grip around the middle."

Clockwork focused around the specific area she spoke of, "So this isn't avoidable?"

"I'm afraid so. I've had to try and rewrite it for a while. I lost track of how many I wrote that had those exact events." She looked to the large waste basket that was filled to the brim. "I never thought I'd be forced to empty a trash can that was near bottomless."

Clockwork saw the stress on her face, and couldn't help but smile, "Is this the best one you can come up with?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

He gently kissed her forehead, "No matter how disastrous it seems, we'll make it work."

"But Clockwork, I lose control after a point, and you know that means you do too!"

"Una." He pulled her to her feet and held her hands. "We are not powerless without our power. We are not useless when we have nothing to do. You also seem to have forgotten our little Halfa friends. They can help, Danny and Vlad would do it, because this not only affects us, it affects everyone."

The ghostly glow around the smaller brightened as she smiled, "I hate how you steal my words to others before I even say them."

Clockwork kissed her temple, "Tell Walker, Pandora, and Dorathea. Let them spread the news. We need everyone prepared for this."

She merely nodded before leaving her study. Clockwork frowned as he looked to the trash can that had rarely ever been full. He had to select a few to have as alternate timelines, Una obviously knew this and left a few out and straightened. The most prominent one was a continuation of the one in his hand. This one was in messy charcoals and on an old piece of parchment. It was probably the first one that Una made, before she became the Lady of Writing. The timeline that started and ended it all. He smiled at the results on it and slipped the parchment into his cloak.

* * *

**Naru: Here have a plot**

**Danny: Wait**

**Danny: What the hell!**

**Vlad: What the hell indeed.**

**Naru: Well, I don't know what's going on either**

**Danny: seriously?**

**Naru: Yeah, I don't write, I predict. Sometimes I'll toss things in and see how it fucks things up.**

**Naru: I'm basically playing god with this story**

**Vlad: That's quite odd**

**Naru: I'm trying to keep accurate predictions on how characters react. Hell once this is over and done with I may just rewrite some of it so it'll make more sense**

**R and R**


End file.
